Angel Feathers
by Kinder
Summary: Life goes on. New mecca awaits. New things are beggining. THe story may end here but it goes on forever in the hearts of the people involved.
1. Angelic cry

Ok here it is. I do not own Pitch black or the song 'Starry starry night' sung by Josh groben. Though I wouldn't mind owning Vin diesel and Josh I will just stick to my boyfriend. Now that I have gotten that horrible fact out I can continue with the less painful admissions. If anywhere in this story you see the name Vear ignore it. It's supposed to be Noir. I went through the story and I think that I got them all but I am not aure. Otherwise enjoy the story  
  
' ... paint your.. pallet... blue and grey..." The rain was falling lightly now and she could barely fell any pain in  
  
her leg. " look out on... a summers.. day with .... eyes that know. the darkness... in my soul... shadows... on  
  
a hill." Darkness started to sweep over me but I can't let myself fall asleep. I close my eyes for a moment and  
  
the next thing I know is I am looking up into the eyes of a paramedic.  
  
"Are you allright miss?" He asks. I only stare at him. I watch his eyes and see him continually look down my  
  
body to where my leg is. I know what he is looking at but I try to deny it. He's dead.  
  
"Are you allright miss?" The paramedic asks again. I slowly nod. Suddenly a new face fills my vision.  
  
" What happened ma'am?" A man wearing a blue hat asks. I shake my head and close my eyes trying to  
  
block out the horrible thing that I have done....  
  
"Are you ready Noir?" My lawyer asks me. I open my eyes and look up. My court appointed lawyer is  
  
standing above me looking down at me as if he doesn't really want to be in the same room with me. I can  
  
understand why. After the little stunt I pulled a few days earlier I could understand if noone ever wanted to  
  
even look at me again. It was all over the papers how a mutant girl had killed high power business men. I  
  
can't believe that I had been that stupid. But I was angry. They were blaming for the death of three  
  
respected business men. I had no proof to say other wise though and now they were going to put me away.  
  
I sighed and stood shuffling along trying to take bigger steps but the cuffs around my ankles didn't allow  
  
me to take more then three inch steps at a time. I let my cuffed wrists hang down in front of me and I slowly  
  
walk out of the cell they had been holding me in for the last few months after I had gotten out of the  
  
Hospital. I looked down at my leg. You couldn't see it under the orange prison pants but I could see the  
  
scar. Could feel it. I stepped out of the cell and let the guards lead me to the courtroom. I entered and saw  
  
the jury standing there. None of them wanted to look at me. I sighed again and sat down in my seat. The  
  
Bailiff took a piece of paper from the jurors and handed it to the judge. The judge read it and then handed it  
  
back to the bailiff who inturn took it back to the juror who had handed it to him.  
  
"Mister foreman. Have you reached a decision?" He asked. I smiled. It really was stupid how the court  
  
system worked. The Judge had just read they're decision how come he had to ask them about? It was weird.  
  
"We have your honor." The man, Mister foreman to be exact, stood and started to read into the microphone.  
  
As he read he looked at me. I smiled a sweetly at him.  
  
" We the Jury have found the defendant to be.. guilty of all charges and is to be sent to the highest security  
  
prison available." The crowd in the back of the room started to murmur. The Judge banged his gavel and  
  
then stood and left the room. The guards who had lead me to the room before came and grabbed my arms. I  
  
looked up at them.  
  
"May I please say something?" I asked them politely. The one I had addressed looked down at me warily  
  
and then he nodded.  
  
" Make it quick." He said gruffly. I turned and looked at the Jury slowly filing out of the little box.  
  
" Thank you." I called to them. The room grew quiet and everyone turned and stared at me. I turned back to  
  
The guards and smiled at him letting him know that I was ready to go. They lead me from the room and back  
  
To my cell where I would wait for my transport to the new prison I would be going to arrived. I slowly packed  
  
My few belongings into a pillow case and then I sat down to wait it out.  
  
" What do you have in that bag?" One of my guards asked gruffly. I handed him the bag and waited  
  
patiently for him to sort through it. He pulled out everything I had in there.  
  
"A bible, a bottle of shampoo." He snorted. I think mostly to impress the others because it didn't sound to  
  
enthusiastic to me. " A change of clothes, a toothbrush, and a blanket stolen from one of our own beds." He  
  
said holding the blanket up and shaking his head disapprovingly. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. He  
  
stared at me for a moment then he tun the pillow case inside out and inspected it. Nothing more. He shoved  
  
my things back into the bag but not before he casually and inconspicuously put a shiv in the bottom of the  
  
bag. I looked at him confused. He just gave a grin and handed the bag back to me.  
  
"Well, that's that." He said turning to the guards that would take me to slam. I had heard of the prison and  
  
could vaguely tell you what it was. But I had no idea really what went on there. I turned just before entering  
  
the transport and waved good bye to the guards who had guarded me before. Then I was rudely yanked  
  
into the ship and shoved into a seat and strapped in.  
  
"Hope you like the night." A new guard said haughtily. I looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Because thetas what your going to live in for the rest of your life." He said then he laughed. I cringed and  
  
then lowered my head in defeat.  
  
I was lead out of the ship and up a ramp to a strange looking little building. I looked through the huge door  
  
and saw crates and boxes piled high. Storage. I was yanked past the big doors and to a small caged in  
  
elevator. The operator smile and opened the door. I was rudely shoved shoved into the cage and then  
  
the guards followed me in. The operator hit a few buttons and then the cage jerked downward. I stood there  
  
and watched the sunlight slowly fade. I closed my eye and enjoyed the feel of the last little ray of light  
  
warming my face and then it was gone. I lowered my head and squeezed my eyes shut trying not to cry. 


	2. Angle fears

Ok here it is. Night mares part two. I don't own Vin Diesel *Sob* Or pitch black. Anyway. Thank you so hazelavender and brainfear for your awesome reviews. I am so happy to have them. This Chapter is dedicated to you. I was going to update once a week but for you guys I'll give it to you sooner. Reviews are nice and so are Flames. I am trying to be a writer someday so I would like all the advice I can get.  
  
  
  
The guards lead me to a small room the door was heavy metal and had bolts the size of my fist on it. Inside  
  
the room was a huge desk and an equally huge man sitting behind that desk.  
  
"Noir Contra." The huge man said standing up. He was looking at a file laying open in front of him.  
  
"Accused of first second and third degree murder." He raised his eyes and looked me over approvingly. I  
  
sighed and shook my head. I admit I killed one man on accident but the accusations were false. Blamed on  
  
me by the police because they couldn't find the real killer. "So Noir." The big man said." What do you think  
  
of our little establishment here?" He said waving a hand around. I shrugged.  
  
"Well let me tell you something girlie." He said getting really close. I could smell his horrid breath. " It's no  
  
picnic down here. If you last throughout the week then I will be very surprised. But then again. I could help  
  
you. You would have to do some favors for me but in return I would make sure no one hurt you." He said  
  
walking around me and running a hand up and down my arm. I gagged.  
  
"I think I would rather take my chances out there sir." I said respectfully trying to hide my disgust. He  
  
frowned and then went and sat back down at his desk.  
  
"Well if you ever have any doubts just let one of the guards no and they will bring back to me. "He said  
  
then I was jerked out of the room and down and ever darkening hallway. When it was pitch black the guards  
  
turned on the torches and continued on down the hall way. I was lead to a huge door even more heavy then  
  
the first and it took about ten minute for the girds to open it. The chains were removed from my wrist s and  
  
then I was shoved through the doorway my bag thrown in after me. I lay there in the dark and wondered if  
  
this was my cell. I stood up and picked up my bag and then I looked around having no trouble seeing in the  
  
dark, thought all I saw was golden. I immediately felt a chill go up my spine. This was not a cell this was a  
  
hallway that lead to open rooms  
  
and showers. I was in hell and now I understood why the huge man had said I probably wouldn't live  
  
throughout the week. There were no cells. All the prisoners were free to roam. I cringed and slowly moved  
  
down one wall to the first opening. i peeked around the corner and saw a silver flash and then I heard a fett  
  
running down the hall way. I looked in they're direction but only saw the retreating form of a small man. I  
  
sighed hoping that was all that I would see that day and that I would be b able to find a place to sleep.  
  
I walked down empty corridors wondering if I was the only inmate in this block. I watched the walls trying  
  
to find a door to a room I could stay in but I saw nothing. An occasional grate for a vent but that was it. I  
  
set my bag down and stretched my back wishing I could spread my wings and fly. I quickly drowned out  
  
that thought and bent to pick up my thing when I heard a harsh laugh behind me.  
  
"Well, well, well." I heard a deep male vioce say behind me. I straightened and spun quickly. THere standing  
  
behind me were about seven guys. Most had strange silver eyes and all had weapons. I looked they're  
  
leader up and down and then I turned and picked up my bag and started to move down the tunnel away  
  
from them.  
  
" Woh, there little missie we ain't done with you yet." The Leader said jogging to catch up with me. I  
  
stopped and turned and watched him run the rest of the way. He stopped and stood next to me leaning  
  
against the wall.  
  
" My boys and I have a little proposition for you." He said grinning. I looked from him to his men who had  
  
walked up behind they're leader. I recognized the size of the small man that had run away when I had peeked  
  
around the corner. The leader noticed me looking his men over.  
  
" What you see something in the dark hunnie. It's just one or two of my guys here to back me up in my ...  
  
endeavor." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"If you think there are less then nine men here then you need math tutoring." I told him calmly. He looked at  
  
me sharply.  
  
" What ware you talking about?" He said suspiciously. I pointed out each man and counted out they're  
  
numbers  
  
" One, two, three, four five, six, seven eight, nine." I said finishing with the man in front of me. he looked at  
  
me strangely then he roughly grabbed my face and peered into my eyes with his own silver ones. Fear shot  
  
through me. He let me go and then stepped back.  
  
" She doesn't have a shine job but she can see each one of you." He said quietly to his men behind him.  
  
" Is that what you call the silver in your eyes? A shine job?" I said pointing at them." Neat I like it." I said then  
  
I turned and started to walk away again.  
  
" Hey wait." The man said I stopped again." How can you see in the dark?" He asked looking at me closely.  
  
"It's a special ability of sorts." I said looking off to the side.  
  
"Well ain't that a nice ability to have." He said smiling nicely. I looked at him as he did so and I thought how  
  
out of place that smile seemed on his face. "Now listen me and my guys have been here for a long time and  
  
well... we have been missing female company. Now listen. It's dangerous down here and women are the first  
  
to go unless they have some kind of protection. I am willing to giver you that protection for say.. a little  
  
company in the sack when I want it." He said finishing his little spiel. I stared at him disgustedly for a  
  
moment then I turned and started to walk away down the hall fro a third time.  
  
" What? I thin that's a great proposition. Don't you boys?" He said turning to his men. It was the  
  
opportunity I had been waiting for. I took off at a fast trot trying to get away.  
  
" Hey where do you thin your going?" He yelled I heard they're footsteps behind me. I ran harder. Up ahead  
  
of me I saw a corner. I turned it and ran faster. I looked down at the floral for a moment then I slid to a stop  
  
there was a grate. I bent down and tried to yank the grate off. I heard them coming closer. I pulled harder.  
  
And flew back as the grate cam free. I jumped up and ran to the grate and jumped inside and pulled the grate  
  
closed behind me.  
  
"Where the hell did she go?"The man yelled. I stopped breathing. Feet tramped by the grate and past. I  
  
stayed there for a long time listening. When I couldn't even hear the faintest whisper of feet I breathed  
  
freely and pulled the grate tightly back into place. I looked around the small vent and noticed that it was  
  
indeed a small room. I wondered if all the other grates were like this. A small stream lead from the grate to the  
  
back of the tunnel out through a small hole at the back of the room. It was rather spacious. I crawled to the  
  
back of the room and huddled in a corner tears escaping my eyes. I clutched my small bundle to my chest as a  
  
comfort. How was I going to make it in this hell hole? 


	3. Demon Whispers

I do not own Vin Diesel. Or Pitch Black. Ok. You people all better be so glad that I am able to post this chapter. The disk that I have this whole story saved on a disk and when I went to put the finishing touches on it and it didn't work. my whole story. Gone. But then I realized. I had sent the majority to my best friend. Praise the LORD. I had her send it back to me and now I can finish it and post it.  
  
Thank you Shadow and hazelavender for your wonderful reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you and my best friend for her wonderful ability to not delete my e-mails. Thank you Sheshe. Anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
Riddick's POV  
  
Two years later.  
  
I stare into her beautiful blue eyes and see the pain and the longing in them. I wish that I can help but then  
  
she is pulled away from me into the darkness by that thing. I stare after her for a moment then I fall to the  
  
ground my injured leg no longer supporting me. I let my face lay in the muddy water for a moment then I  
  
look up at the shy and whisper.  
  
"Not for me." I try and see her but she is gone. I shout." Not for me."  
  
  
  
I jerk awake sweat covering my body. The same dream every night since I had left that God forsaken planet  
  
two years ago. The blind fold covering my eyes doesn't allow me to see. But I don't mind. I have lived in  
  
darkness ever since that night on that planet. And all I ever see is her face. Her eyes staring into mine. I feel  
  
tears begin but I quickly blink them back. I, Richard B. Riddick, didn't cry. I had never cried and I didn't  
  
intend to start now. I tried to think of happier things. Like Almah and Jack. They were the closest thing that I  
  
had had to a family. I missed them. But I was also glad for them. They had been able to reclaim they're lives  
  
or make new ones for them selves. I, on the other hand, had been hunted down like a wild animal. But I  
  
guess that's what they thought I was. A wild animal. Capable of nothing but killing. Screw them if they  
  
didn't know or want to believe the truth. A low growl escapes my throat.  
  
"Shut up." A man yells and pokes me with a cow prod. The electric shock is intense and painful but I barely  
  
felt it. I had been living a life of pain and this was just child's play considered to what I had been through in  
  
my life.  
  
"We'll be there in an hour so just sit tight." The man says and I hear him settle back into his seat. I lowered  
  
my head slowly. I ground my teeth and kept quiet when I wanted to shout and scream and kill these men  
  
for what they were making me do, making me go back to. I hated the slam. I dreaded it. Even though I  
  
couldn't see in the daylight I still loved the feel of it on my skin. Oh well I would just have to breakout again  
  
and be on the run. I had done it before and I would do it again.  
  
  
  
"Richard B. Riddick." Major Mcatyhey said behind his huge desk." We meet again." I smile slightly and  
  
look him over. The light in the room is dim enough that I don't have to close my eyes or wear my goggles.  
  
"Your still as big as ever Mcatyhey." I said. The Major's face turned red. I inwardly laughed. It was so easy  
  
to rile this man.  
  
"Well Richard. I think that this stay may be a little different from your other stays." Mcatyhey said standing  
  
up and moving towards me around the huge desk. I cocked my head to the side and stared at him.  
  
"A few years back a young girl was brought in here and I took quite a shine to her." The major said." And  
  
yet she has refused any offers of help, and she has blatantly ignored me. I want you to find her and bring her  
  
to me. In return you will be rewarded." He finished and I thought it over for a moment.  
  
" What's in it for me?" I asked.  
  
"You can have a bed. Other women. Hot food and showers." The Major rattled off the list as if it were a mere  
  
grocery list.  
  
"Her name?" I said. The Major smiled slightly thinking he had won yet I had other plans for then finding  
  
some dead girl  
  
" Her name is Noir Contra. I don't know what the inmates call her now But I do know that she is pretty high  
  
on the ladder of people not to mess with."  
  
My eyes widened at the thought of a girl getting to be dangerous at the slam but then she hadn't met  
  
Riddick.  
  
"I'll tell you what Major." I began." You let me outside once a month for manual labor then I'll get you the  
  
girl." I bargained. The major didn't look to happy that he was being played but what other choice did he  
  
have.  
  
"Deal." He said. I was then jerked towards the door but before I left the Major asked me one last question.  
  
"Riddick. Is it true that you crash landed on a planet with strange creatures two years  
  
ago?" I turned and looked at him. The memories of that awful night rushing back on me.  
  
"Yeah." I said. He nodded and waved the two guards leading me to take me out and t  
  
he next thing I knew I was lying on the floor in front of the huge metal doors that I had  
  
laid in front of so many times before. I stood and brushed myself off then I looked down the hall ways and  
  
tried to decided which one I should go down this time. I had been down them all at one time or another but  
  
this time I just couldn't decide until I heard a small shuffle to the left. I quickly slunk into the shadows and  
  
looked to where the sound had come from. A slow smile spread across my features. Slowly I made my way  
  
through the shadows until I was behind my prey then I reached out a hand and pushed the small man away.  
  
" So mouse." I said stepping out from behind the walls to see mouse laying on the ground where I had  
  
pushed him.  
  
" Hey Riddick. What are you doing back in town?" The runt said. I shrugged and leaned against the wall.  
  
"See you got a shine job while I was gone." I said. He sneered at me and stood up. I took a step towards him  
  
and he backed up not wanting anymore abuse.  
  
"Go tell Damon that Riddicks back in town and he misses his old place among the boys." I told him then I  
  
turned and slowly made my way down a hall way and around a corner hearing mouse scramble away behind  
  
me. 


	4. Demons and Angels

I don't own Vin Diesel. Pitch black or anything. Thank you so much haze lavender. You are my most faithful reviewer. This chapter is just for you.  
  
Noir's POV  
  
"Hi." I said sitting down at the bar." I'll take beer and a glass of water." I say to the bartender. He looks t me  
  
strangely then he turns to fill my order. I look around the bar as I wait. Not a lot of people but enough for me  
  
study and fill my time making up pasts for. One man catches my eye. I look at him but he turns away from me  
  
before I get a good look at his eyes. The bartender sets my order on the bar in front of me and I slowly sip  
  
my beer taking gulps of water in between. The man that had caught my eye came over to the bar and stood  
  
there staring at me.  
  
" Hey." He finally say's. I look at him and smile shyly.  
  
" Hi." I say. He sits down. I fell uncomfortable next to him.  
  
" So haven't seen you around here before." He said. I shook my head.  
  
" I'm new." I say. He nods."  
  
"Me too. So maybe we could get together sometime and you know show each other around." He said. I  
  
smile a little and nod.  
  
" Maybe." I pay the bartender and get up to leave.  
  
" Hey wait where do you live." He asks. I Look at him warily then quickly leave the bar. Not answering him.  
  
My eye's slowly opened and I looked out the grate at my head into the hall way of slam. I just saw the wall  
  
beyond. I stretch as best as I can in the small cramped space and then I wrapped a bit of torn cloth around  
  
my dark hair to avoid it being grabbed and ripped out then I crawled out of my little home. It had  
  
been my home for about two years now I guess. No use counting days when you can't even see daylight. I  
  
crowd close to the grate and peek out trying to see if anyone is around. Nothing. I pulled the grate out and  
  
climb out of the hole then I replaced the grate and tightened the rope around my pants to keep them  
  
up. I had lost a lot of weight since first coming here and now my pants barely fit me. I turned to head down  
  
the hall way. My shoulders raised and my head held high. I acted like I had the run of the place. I was afraid  
  
every time that I opened that grate but I wouldn't  
  
show it. And I knew how to handle a shiv. I was more deadly with it then anyone I had fought before so I  
  
was pretty confident that I wouldn't be bothered much but I was still afraid. As I walked I remembered the  
  
first time I had ever used the shiv. It was my second day in slam and I was walking to the mess hall. The man  
  
attacked me from behind but he hadn't expected me to be so good with a shiv. Me either for that matter. It  
  
was the one that the guard had given me? I was walking down one of the hall going to the mess hall and a  
  
man had come up on me by surprise. He grabbed me from behind and held a hand over my mouth.  
  
"Hello there sweet thing." He said taking a big sniff of my hair." Mmm you smell good." He pulled me into  
  
the shadows. I knew that he was going to rape me. Slowly, I reached behind me and pulled the shiv from my  
  
pants and stuck it into his side. He cried out and dropped me.  
  
"You B!^$%." He cried holding a hand over the wound in his side. He came at me with a shiv. I jumped out  
  
of the way just in time and turned to meet his next attack. Suddenly it was like slow motion. I saw him take  
  
another shiv from his pants and he ran at me only he seemed like he was crawling. I dodged and slammed  
  
my arm into his back sending him sprawling. I looked down at myself amazed. Where the man had moved  
  
so slowly I had seemed to move faster then light. He jumped up but I was already there on top of him. I cut  
  
him up bad before he finally got his legs under me and shoved me off of him. I flew back and hit the wall but  
  
it didn't faze me. I jumped at him but he dodged this time catching me before a hit the wall behind him. He  
  
threw me with all his weight against the far wall again and this time I hit it hard. I heard my head knock  
  
against that wall and stars danced before my eyes.  
  
"Now let's see who's the boss." The man said. I vaguely remember him running his hands all over my  
  
body. A red haze went over my vision. I was angry. No man had any right to touch me like this.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with your F%$#@!& eyes?" He said stepping back a little. I had no idea what was  
  
wrong with my eyes. I gripped the shiv harder and I felt a strange felling go through me. I wanted to kill this  
  
man. I quickly slashed the man across his chest. He stepped back and looked down at his bleeding chest. I  
  
growled and flew at him wielding the shiv like a kitchen knife. A strange sounding cry escaped my throat.  
  
"What the F^%$ are you?" He asked as he fell back from my attack. He looked terrified. Good. I thought.  
  
You should be.  
  
"I am a dragon." I hissed then I lunged at him again. He didn't have a chance. My shiv got him in the heart  
  
hard, propelled with the weight of my body  
  
It was then that I had acquired a new shiv and a set of boots. The boots were to big but they worked on my  
  
cold feet. I later discarded them feeling safer without the heavy things on.  
  
I shook my head to clear the memories of my first kill in prison and walked into the mess hall directly to the  
  
wall in the back where there were slightly clean bowls and a disgusting tube thing that dispensed the food. I  
  
got my gruel for the day and went to a corner and sat down to eat. Not noticing the taste any more. The  
  
first time I had eaten it I had thrown it up it was so bad then I forced my self to eat it. I needed to stay  
  
alive. It was still disgusting But I managed to choke it down. Running boots came and I looked up in time to  
  
see mouse the little weasel who I had seen my first day run in and to a table where the man who had given  
  
me my first taste of slam, Damon, sat. I had taught him not to mess with me after I found out I could handle  
  
a shiv. He still bore the scar of my lesson at his pants line. I told him I would go lower if he ever tried to  
  
touch me again and he had left me alone ever since occasionally sending stupid men to try and kill me. But it  
  
never worked they were all to stupid. I perked up my hearing to hear what they were talking about.  
  
".. back." I hadn't caught the first part of his little speech but by the hard expression on Damon's face I  
  
knew that it couldn't be good. I heard murmurs around the room and caught the name Riddick. A memory  
  
teased the back of my mind and I remembered a news flash that had said that a Richard B. Riddick had  
  
escaped and was at large. But that was a few months before my trial. I hadn't paid any attention to it at  
  
the time. I stood and left the room heading for one of the many shower rooms to see if it was empty. It was. I  
  
looked up and down the hall outside the large room but didn't see anyone so I quickly peeled off my outer  
  
layer of clothing and turned on the water.  
  
I let the hot water run over me relaxing me, taking the kinks from sleeping weird from my body. I grabbed my  
  
shiv from my clothes on the floor and slowly and carefully started to shave my legs with the sharp knife. I  
  
only did this once a month because it took so long and I didn't want to be in this room for longer then necessary  
  
but today I felt the strange urge to spiff my self up some. I took the ruff bar of soap that I had stolen from the  
  
other showers and lather enough into my hand to wash my hair with. It didn't do a very good job but it  
  
worked better then nothing. I stepped from the stream of luke warm water and rubbed down my body with  
  
a spare blanket that I kept folded at my back for use as a towel. I pulled on the rest of my clothing and  
  
headed back to my hole to sleep some more. That's all I ever did. Sleep shower and eat. An occasionally kill  
  
here and there if some one didn't want me to get home but that didn't take long considering the fact that  
  
without shoes or gloves I could stick to the ceiling. A strange thing I had found out I could do when I had  
  
been chased right into a deadened. I had never figured out how I could do it I just knew that I could so I used  
  
that to my advantage.  
  
Today just wasn't my day to get home safe. Home. That's what I called the hole in the ground that I had  
  
lived in for who knows how long or cares for that matter. But it was home. No one bothered me and I didn't  
  
bother them. I doubt any one knew I was there. I walked confidently down the hallway to my grate and was  
  
about three turns away when I heard fighting coming from my hall way. I quietly turned the corner to my  
  
hallway to figure out what was up and came upon a scene that I had seen many times before. I sighed and  
  
leaned against a wall to wait it out and till everyone left to go fight somewhere else. But apparently someone  
  
else had different ideas. I saw Damon in the middle of the circle of men and another huge man.. Biggest I had  
  
seen yet. Circling each other with drawn shivs. They continually made rude disgusting comments about  
  
each others social life so I tuned that out and ignored them until I saw that strangers eyes flash in my  
  
direction. He hesitated for a moment and that was a mistake. Damon was on him in a hurry. I sighed and  
  
decided to walk around for awhile maybe crawl on the ceiling for a bit and wait till the fight was over. I  
  
turned to go and was only about twenty paces from the end of the hallway when I felt someone grab my arm  
  
and pull me towards a wall. It was so fast I couldn't see who it was and before I knew it a hand was over my  
  
mouth. Not that I would have screamed. Maybe yelled a few unmentionable things at him then beat him to a  
  
pulp but never scream. I stopped screaming a long time ago. I stood there for a moment then when I felt that  
  
he was sure enough of himself that he would be easier to handle I bit his arm and shoved my elbow into his  
  
stomach. He released me and I turned and held up my shiv ready for a fight. I saw who it was that had  
  
attacked me and I dropped my hands. It was him. The man who had looked at me and I was sure of, lost his  
  
life because of it. I looked back at the pack fight still going on in front of my grate then back at him. How had  
  
he gotten out of there without any one noticing? I chided myself. These men were idiots.  
  
" You." I said looking back at him. I hadn't said anything for what felt like weeks and just to hear my own voice again made me  
  
sigh. How good it would feel to hear someone say my name again.  
  
"Me." The man said and before I knew it I was pinned against the wall behind me. My eyes widened. I had  
  
underestimated this man. He was faster then any of the others and he was apparently smarter knowing  
  
exactly where squeeze my hands so that I dropped the shiv. Fear raced through my system. It was almost  
  
addicting.  
  
" You the girl everyone is so excited over?" H e asked in a whisper next to my ear. He slowly backed up  
  
enough so that he could see me and then he moved to the other ear.  
  
" Don't look like much to me." He said. This made me so angry. The blood boiled in my veins and I growled.  
  
I tried to pull my hands away but he held them above my head with most of his strength. I smiled and used  
  
his own hand s against him. He held my arms up there so tightly that I dropped my weight and swung up  
  
with my knee's hitting him where it counts. He dropped my hand and staggered a few steps back. I started to  
  
run down the hall. I heard him curse slightly behind me. I grinned. He would remember not to do that again. 


	5. Angel theives

I *sniff* do not *sniff* own *sniff* Vin Diesel. *Sobs* Or pitch black. Ok First of all thank you Candycoatedwaterdrops for your awesome review. Ok and now good news. Copy this uplink and go there and you will see the most awesome thing in the whole world. I can't wait for this to come out. http://filmforce.ign.com/pitchblack/articles/362/362704p1.html  
  
  
  
Riddicks POV  
  
I wasn't expecting the elbow in the ribs but the knee's in the groin was even more unexpected. I fell back and  
  
groaned slightly at the pain. I stood there for a moment breathing deep listening to the sounds of the fight  
  
still going on even though I wasn't even there any more. No wonder the girl had survived so long. The  
  
whole prison was occupied by F#$%^@! morons. I smiled and looked down the hall after the girl. I shook  
  
my head and straightened stretching my shoulders a little and turning my neck popping it. She was good.  
  
Using my own restraint against me. She was definitely good. But I was better. I slowly and quietly walked  
  
away not wanting to disturb Damon's little orgy. Almost at the end of the hallway I remembered something  
  
that puzzled me. She had looked me over as if she could see me, yet she didn't have a shine job.  
  
Something was going on.  
  
The hot water felt good going over my sore shoulders and back washing the blood from my skin. It stung  
  
the cut that I had received from the fight but that was healing nicely and wouldn't bother me for long. The  
  
water left a trail of pink suds going down the drain. The girl still troubled me. I had searched for her for what  
  
seemed like days and I had been unable to find her. Yet there were stories about her every where I turned.  
  
She could stand on the walls, crawl on the ceiling, and was as of now known as the best with a shiv in the  
  
joint. I sighed and turned my head into the spray. She wouldn't be known for that for long. Suddenly the bar  
  
of soap slipped from my hands and landed on the floor. I was thankful that I had chased everyone else out I  
  
didn't want a fight to break out over leaning over for the soap.  
  
"Isn't that a no-no in prison?" I heard a feminine voice behind me. I turned and saw the girl I had been  
  
hunting for standing there at the entrance to the showers. I smiled.  
  
"It's only a no-no when your new and people don't know that you could kill them without even batting an  
  
eye. " I told her slowly taking a step towards her she threw me a blanket and that when I noticed that her  
  
eyes were closed.  
  
"Cover yourself I don't want to see any thing that might even scare the toughest of inmates." She said  
  
sarcastically. I grinned and wrapped the blanket around my waist.  
  
"It's safe." I said quietly taking another step closer to her. She opened her eyes and looked at me strangely.  
  
"It's never safe here." She said quietly. I smiled wider but inwardly I was confused. From what I had heard  
  
she was top dog. You didn't mess with this B!&*%.  
  
"I've heard that you have been looking for me." She said crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. She  
  
looked cool and relaxed but I knew that she was ready to run at the slightest provoking.  
  
"Really?" I said." I thought I told them all to keep they're mouths shut." She shrugged.  
  
"If you didn't want then to talk then you should have cut out they're tongues. But I still would have known.  
  
I have my ways of getting information." She said evasively. Curiosity twitched inside me like a worm on a  
  
hook. I wanted to know what this girl was here for and what had made her so powerful.  
  
"What do you want with me?" She asked. I looked her up and down.  
  
"A good F$#@."I told her. She looked at me contentiously then turned and started to leave.  
  
"If you insist on being disgusting then so be it but you can be disgusting by yourself or with your friends  
  
cause I won't stand there and listen to you degrade yourself." I smirked. She had guts to walk away from me.  
  
"So what do the people call you in this place?" I called after her. She turned a corner and disappeared.  
  
I walked into the hallway outside of the showers to see which way she had gone but she was no where to  
  
be seen. I drew my eyebrows together in confusion then I went back and finished drying off then I got  
  
dressed and went in search of a place to hang the blanket so that she would see it and take it back.  
  
Noir's POV  
  
I slid into my hole and crawled under the blankets. I was shivering and not just from the cold. I closed my  
  
eyes and immediately saw his extremely tight wet butt. A slight smile touched my lips and I clutched the  
  
blanket that he had used tighter to my chest. He was a very good looking man this Riddick. He had a bad  
  
scar on his left calf but I thought that it was pretty sexy. I Snuggled  
  
deeper under the blankets and soon my eyelids grew heavy. I fell asleep praying that I would dream of a  
  
certain someone.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" I heard the man call behind me. I didn't turn and started to walk faster.  
  
"Hey. HEY!"I heard him yell again. This time only he sounded more angry. I heard his footsteps behind me. I  
  
broke into a run. The heavy rain made the ground slick and I had a hard time running on it. I quickly shed  
  
my coat and turned sharply down an alley. I heard the man call me some rather disgusting things behind me  
  
but I wasn't about to hesitate. I heard the usual popping sound and then I jumped. Taking flight.  
  
  
  
I awoke suddenly something disturbing my sleep. I stopped breathing and looked out of the grate. Legs. I  
  
carefully and silently crawled from my blankets and onto the ceiling. The legs stayed where they were and  
  
then I heard a deep voice whispering.  
  
"Why the hell do you think that he would be there?" The first voice said. The sound of shuffling feet. And  
  
a new voice.  
  
"What makes you think that he wouldn't be there?"  
  
"Because he's smarter then that, @$$#*!!."  
  
"Riddick is not your average criminal but he's not invincible."  
  
"Yeah but he's smart. What should we do?" I recognized the second voice as that of mouse. The weasel. I  
  
sneered.  
  
"This will take careful planning but if it works then Riddick will be gone for good and we'll be the F#@!$%  
  
^ rulers of this little paradise."  
  
"What am I supposed to do." I heard mouse say. I could imagine him rubbing his hands together greedily.  
  
"You just keep an eye out for him and inform me of where he is at every possible moment."  
  
"Ok, ok, ok." Mouse said and then I heard his feet running down the hallway. The pair of legs in front of the  
  
grate didn't move for the longest time, then suddenly the man crouched down and looked into the hole  
  
through the grate. I saw his silver eyes carefully look over the hole and then he seemed satisfied and stood  
  
and slowly walked away. I slid down the wall and quietly looked through the grate. What were they  
  
planning?  
  
Riddick's POV  
  
"I never doubted you for a second." Jack's voice says. I smile and then turn to the priest.  
  
"Any one not up for this?" I say a little sarcastically. The priest looks at me and says something about his  
  
God. I ignore him. Slowly in single file we leave the hole on the side of the mountain and make our way  
  
through the canyon. We stop and hide behind some rocks to ovoid being seen by the beast's. I grab  
  
Carolyn's hand and wait for the right moment o run. It finally comes and I pull them along. We reach a slick  
  
hill and I push them up.  
  
"You know the way." I yell at them." Run. You know the way." I turn and a huge beast lands in front of me. I  
  
crawl backwards as fast as my arms can go. I turn and see that they have reached the skiff safely. Now it  
  
was my turn. I look back at the thing creeping towards me and yell something unrepeatable at it then I jump  
  
up and run down the hill towards the small mining town.  
  
I jerk awake sweat covering my body. I doubted that they would ever leave. The nightmares. I sat up and  
  
looked around the small room that was off to the side of the main hall way. There were lot's of these rooms.  
  
All filled with bunks for the inmates to sleep on. I had slept on every bunk in slam at least three times. I  
  
knew every kink and broken spring. I stood up slowly I and ran a hand over my shaved head. Hmm. Time to  
  
shave again. I thought. I headed for the showers again. It had been about a month since I had last seen the  
  
girl. I figured that I might get lucky and she'll come to see me in the showers again. I shrugged and decided  
  
to try my luck. I walked down the halls thinking yet still on the guard for danger. I don't know how I didn't  
  
know they were there but suddenly I heard a muffled groan and then a whispered 'I'm sorry'. I turned and  
  
saw a man standing behind me a scared expression on his face. A hand had wrapped itself around his neck  
  
and I saw that his neck had been slit. Suddenly he dropped to the ground and there stood the girl I grinned  
  
slightly and cocked my head o the side looking at her at an angle.  
  
"Hello." I said quietly. She wiped her bloody arm down and looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"I'm surprised you couldn't hear him coming." She said bending down and searching the man's body. She  
  
pulled a few things out of his pockets but left his clothes and boots. I looked at her strangely. What was  
  
more important then new boots to a girl who didn't wear any. She straightened and walked past me.  
  
"Some one's planning something against you." She said continuing down the hall way. I walked after her.  
  
" It wouldn't be the first time." I said nonchalantly. She looked at me sharply.  
  
"Then next time I won't kill the man who sneaks up behind you." She said and started to walk off. I grabbed  
  
her arm and pulled her to me but she did something unexpected. As I swung her to me she ran to meet me  
  
and ran up my body and flipped. I released her arm and watched her run down the hall and turn. I smiled.  
  
She was a very interesting girl. I could see now how she had lived so long. 


	6. Demon friends

I do not own Pitch Black or Vin Diesel. Hey what happened to all my good and faithful reviewers? I miss you guys. Anyway. I have finished this story. So take a vote and tell me if you want me to post it all at once or wait for a while in-between. You have to review me to tell me so. Get reviewing.  
  
Noir's POV  
  
"Thought you could get away did you?" I turn sharply on the roof I had landed on and see the man  
  
standing behind me. My eyes widened as I look at the man.  
  
"What?" He sneers." Didn't expect me to be like you?" He say's. I stare at him for a moment then I turn and  
  
run to the edge of the roof and jumped off.  
  
"You cannot run little girl." The man yelled behind me." I can go anywhere you can."  
  
I looked up from the floor and opened my eyes blinking back the tears. Why had things gone so wrong?  
  
What had I done to deserve this? These memories that invaded my every thought. I saw everything  
  
happen and then when it was finished it would start over. I peeked out of my grate and watched for the  
  
usual guards to pass signaling that it was morning. Or rather change in shift. I slunk from my hole  
  
behind them and followed them to the barracks. Keeping far enough back so that no one noticed me. I  
  
slowly gripped the wall and started to climb up the side but was roughly yanked back. Shock filled me  
  
first then fear. A huge hand clasped over my mouth. A I heard the faintest hint of a whispered 'shh' in my  
  
ear, before being dragged away. I didn't fight back not wanting to alert the guards and not wanting to  
  
evoke the wrath of the man that held my head just so that if he twisted it would snap my neck in a second. I  
  
was pulled from the hallway that the barracks was on and down several more sticking to the darkest part  
  
of the walls. Finally we reached one of the shower rooms and he released me and shoved me into the  
  
corner. I stumbled and fell then I jumped up and turned to fight pulling my shiv free from it's place on my  
  
side. It was Riddick. I narrowed my eyes and held out the shiv defensively.  
  
"What do you want?" I said disgust dripping form my words. He grinned slightly and crossed his arms  
  
and leaned against the door way.  
  
"You never answered my questions the last time that we talked." He said. I lowered one side of my head  
  
and raised a corner of my mouth in confusion.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You never answered my questions." He repeated slowly.  
  
"You're not trying to get into my pants?" I asked incredulously. He laughed. It started as a rumble deep in  
  
his chest and moved it's way up and out of his mouth. I almost smiled at the pleasant sound of it.  
  
"Me want in your pants?" He said sounding amazed that I had thought that." Why the hell would I want  
  
in your pants. Your a scrawny little $#!^. I'm shocked that any man would want in your pants. I am not  
  
the least bit surprised that you lasted this long at all." He laughed again. His huge muscles rippling as he  
  
did. I was hurt by that comment. I straightened and looked at him evilly.  
  
"What?" He asked his voice filled with mirth. I sneered at him and then walked to the back of the room.  
  
Riddick's POV  
  
I laughed at her comment. And yet it was the truth. I had wanted in her pants from the moment that I had  
  
first smelt her at that fight. A sharp pain filled me as I saw the look of hurt pass over her face. But it was  
  
better that way. Her thinking that I was an @$$#0!&. Suddenly she backed to the farthest corner of the  
  
room and disappeared. I narrowed my eyes and tried to see her but she wasn't there any more.  
  
"Looking for me?" I heard her say behind me. I spun quickly and stared at her.  
  
"How the F#@! did you do that?" I asked her. She smiled fakely.  
  
"I'm not the only thing around here that has secrets." She said. I looked at her curiously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. She got a scared look on her face.  
  
"Not for me." She said quietly at first. Terror filled me as she repeated it again." Not for me." She  
  
shouted.  
  
"What kind of nightmares do you have Riddick?" She asked as if it we were at counseling and she had just  
  
shared her nightmares with me.  
  
"That's none of your business." I growled and took a step closer to her. She shrugged.  
  
"You right. It's not." She said innocently and then she turned and walked away. But before she got the  
  
end of the hall she turned and looked back at me.  
  
"I don't know what they call me here and I couldn't care less." She said before walking away. I held back the  
  
tears and stared at the hall after her.  
  
How had she known that? Did I call out in my sleep? A growl escaped my throat. I stalked off down the hall  
  
to find her and demand answers. She wouldn't get away with her F$#@!%^ attitude.  
  
Noir's POV  
  
A hand grabs my foot and pulls. I look back and through the rain I see the man holding me with a disgusting  
  
smile on his face. I cringe and try to pull away but he holds tight.  
  
"Trying to get away little bird?" He say's as if he is trying to talk to a little child. I frown and kick his face  
  
with my other foot. He dries out and clutches his bleeding nose.  
  
"You little B%$#@!!" He cries and flies faster after me. I pump my wings hard and try to get away but he is  
  
stronger and soon catches up to me. I turn and meet him. We clash in the sky and a thunder bolt booms. I  
  
see his face in the lightening flash and see that his face is covered with blood. His nose is slightly crooked.  
  
Inside me I feel a small jolt of pleasure that I had broken his nose. But the feeling quickly leaves me as I  
  
receive a hard punch in the gut. I fly backwards and start to fall. I quickly regain my composer and pump my  
  
wings harder to stay afloat.  
  
"What do you want with me?" I cry clutching my stomach. He grins evilly. He is not such an attractive man  
  
anymore.  
  
"What do all men B^%$#@?" He asked wiping the rain from his brow. Slowly a feeling of terror comes over  
  
me. I start to shake my head.  
  
"No." I cry and turn and start to fly away. But I feel his hand grab me again this time wrapping itself around  
  
my mouth to cut off my cries. I struggle against him. Hard. Biting him and scratching him. I let his wings  
  
support us.  
  
"Damn it!" I hear him say. But wait. It's not his voice I hear.  
  
Slowly I open my eyes and see me above Riddick. He's holding me tight with a hand over my mouth. Fear races  
  
through me and I stiffen. He saw that I was awake and he slightly relaxed his grip on me.  
  
"Shh." He whispered in my ear. My eyes wide I stare straight ahead at the wall. And that's when I hear the  
  
voices of men shouting outside my hole.  
  
"I swear he went down this way man." Mouse shouts. I hear the sound of fists hitting a solid body, and  
  
mouse's moans.  
  
"But he's not here is he mouse?" A second voice said as the beating went on. My eyes widened at the  
  
horrid fact of it. They were going to kill mouse because he had given them wrong information. I started to  
  
struggle again. This time Riddick let me go. I silently creep to the end of my little tunnel and look out. A man  
  
I had never seen before was leaning against the far wall. He was the second speaker I had heard. I leaned  
  
against the grate and it gave slightly. I looked at it worriedly then up at the men to see of they had noticed  
  
then at Riddick. I looked at him hard. Telling him with my eyes that he should have closed the grate all the  
  
way. He shrugged. I turned back to the grate and pushed on it gently. It slid free of it's place against the  
  
wall. I quietly laid it against the side of the wall trying to be as quiet but one man heard me anyway and  
  
before I knew it I was yanked from the hole and pulled against a hot body.  
  
"Well. Lookie here boss." The man holding me said. Fearfully I looked at the other man. He was grinning  
  
and walking towards me.  
  
"Well, well, well." He said stepping up to me and pulling a loose curl free from my head wrap. He gently  
  
tugged it. Then he pulled the heard wrap off completely letting my short, black hair free.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have little fun tonight boys ain't we?" He said raising his voice and turning to  
  
his other cronies. They all cried out happily. My eyes widened in fear as the man leaned over me again.  
  
"What's say we taste the goods." He said leaning towards me.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I heard a deep voice say behind the man. He spun quickly and gasped. I  
  
looked around him and saw Riddick standing there his shiv bloody in his hands and a dead man at his feet.  
  
"Riddick." The man said happily." So good to see you again."  
  
"Rocky." Riddick said in turn." What? Are your boys not putting out enough that you have to pick on  
  
defenseless girls now?" He said. I could see the hairs on the back of Rocky's head stand on end in anger. A  
  
low growl escaped his throat. I carefully reached into my pants to retrieve my shiv trying not to alert the  
  
man holding me that I was getting ready to kill him.  
  
"So who set you up to this?" Riddick asked.  
  
"No one you F%$#er." I heard the other man say.  
  
"Really. Hmm." Riddick said not convinced." Cause the last time I was here you couldn't F$#@ yourself  
  
without someone telling you how. So I was just wondering where you could get so many guys to follow  
  
you." Rocky cried out in anger and rushed Riddick. I slammed the shiv into the guys side and then wrapped  
  
my arm around his head and pulled myself up backwards over him. I slid the knife across his throat and then  
  
turned to run but was stopped by a low groan. I turned and looked back at the fight. Guilt ticked at my  
  
conscience. Suddenly and hand grabbed my arm.  
  
"Where you going sweet thing?" I heard a man say. I slammed my fist against his chest but that had no  
  
affect on him. "You hit like a girl." He said I sneered.  
  
"Wow that was the most educated thing ever said." I muttered. He jerked me hard and I stumbled, and fell to  
  
my knee's.  
  
" B!@#$" He said slapping me hard across the face. 


	7. Demon blood

I do not own Pitch Black or Vin Diesel. Hey candycoatedwaterdrops. You are awesome. I will update it as fast as I can. And Xandra cage. I will definitely email that to you. *Sniff thank you so much for reviewing * sniff sniff* You guys are like the greatest. Ok here is some cool info. I am writing another story. For Lord of the rings. So if your interested let me know and I'll start posting. Ok that's all :). See ya'll later.  
  
Riddick's POV  
  
I saw Rocky Leaning over her and I felt a rage go though me. He was not going to hurt her. I jumped out of  
  
the hole and did quick work of the man in front of me.  
  
I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said. Rocky turned to me. I saw Noir peek out from behind him.  
  
"Riddick." Rocky said as if her were actually happy to see me." So good to see you again."  
  
"Rocky." I replied." What? Are your boys not putting out enough that you have to pick on helpless girls  
  
now?" I could tell his face turned red.  
  
"So who put you up to this?" I asked him but I really wasn't paying any attention to him at that moment. I  
  
was busy watching Noir stealthily pull a shiv from her pants.  
  
"Really Hmm." I said even though I had not caught his reply." Cause last time I was here you couldn't F%$#  
  
yourself without someone telling you how to do it." He growled and rushed me but I was ready for that. I  
  
dodged just in time and slid my shiv across his belly as I did so. I saw the man holding Noir drop and Noir  
  
running. A sharp pain filled my side. I groaned and turned and knocked Rocky off of me pulling the shiv  
  
out of my side as I did so. I flung the shiv back at him and it caught his arm. He cried out. I turned and saw a  
  
man leading Noir back to the gang but she stumbled and went down. I dropped to my knees just in time to  
  
avoid being hit by Rocky but I never took my eyes off of Noir and the man. Suddenly he slapped her across  
  
the face and her head snapped and then hung there. A red haze filled my vision and I cried out in anger and  
  
attacked Rocky with a new fury. I quickly put an end to that problem with a quick flick of the wrist across  
  
the throat. I turned to the other guys around but not seeing any threat from them I turned back to the guy  
  
holding Noir. And was shocked at what I saw. Noir was kneeling over the man now tears streaming down  
  
her face. I took a step towards her and then ducked again as another idiot flew overhead. I jumped on him  
  
and snapped his neck.  
  
Noir's POV  
  
I heard my neck pop as the man slapped me. And then my head hung there as I tried to hold back the tears. I  
  
felt a hand grab my chin and force me to look. It as the man who had slapped me. I quickly reached up and  
  
stuck my shiv in his throat. He gurgled and clutched at the weapon for a moment then he fell over me. I  
  
crawled slowly out from underneath him and knelt by his side the tears falling freely now. I heard a snap. I  
  
looked up and saw RIddick straddling another man. The man's head between Riddicks huge hands and then  
  
suddenly he wasn't there nay more. All that was there was a huge pile of people.  
  
"Riddick." I shouted. I jumped up to help him and had just reached the pile when a hand held me back. I  
  
raised my hand with the shiv defensively and looked down at my attacker.  
  
"Woh." Mouse shouted raising a hand to protect himself. I lowered the shiv and looked at him confused.  
  
"You shouldn't interfere with thins right now." He said standing and pulling me away. I struggled against  
  
him for moment then I quit and let him lead me away from the fight and down numerous halls. I didn't notice  
  
where we were going. I wasn't paying attention to anything. All I could think about was Riddick. He had  
  
saved me. Probably indirectly but he had saved me nonetheless.  
  
"Here." Mouse said pulling me down to the ground. I looked into the dark hole and saw that it made a sharp  
  
turn a little ways down. I looked at mouse curiously then headed down the tunnel. I gripped the shiv in my  
  
hand hard ready to do anything if Mouse meant trouble. I made the turn and stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
Before me was a nice little room not high enough to stand in or wide enough to lie straight in but it looked  
  
comfortable nonetheless. Blankets on the floor and books against the wall. I turned and looked at mouse  
  
behind me amazed. He grinned.  
  
" You r not the only one with a special hides away." He said smugly. I turned and looked back into the little  
  
room. Mouse gently pushed me further into the room. I crawled to the other side and sat against the wall.  
  
Mouse sat opposite me his lags crossed.  
  
"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked quietly after a moment of awkward silence.  
  
"Because you saved my life." He said smiling happily. " I needed to return the favor." I smiled at him and  
  
thought how weird it was that I had never known what an interesting guy mouse was.  
  
"Thank you." I said. He nodded and smiled at me wider. I smiled back and then I turned and looked at his  
  
selections of books. The art of war, spanish-english dictionary revised second edition, an encyclopedia (H  
  
through K), for love or honor. I cocked an eyebrow and picked up the last one and looked at him. He  
  
grinned, shrugged, and shook his head.  
  
"I get what I can when I can." He said." I don't make the reading choices." I smiled and set the book down.  
  
Then I lay down on the blankets and shut my eyes. I lay there for ten minutes when I finally herd mouse try  
  
to quietly leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked not opening my eyes. I heard him gasp and he hit the wall with one hand.  
  
"Geeze. You scared the $#!^ out of me." He said looking at me. I opened my eyes and looked him  
  
over.  
  
"Where were you going?" I asked again.  
  
"Out to see if Riddick is ok." He said. I sat up and crawled towards him.  
  
" We go out together." I said and headed down the hall to the little grate.  
  
"Ok, you're the boss." I heard mouse said sarcastically behind me but I ignored him and crawled out of the  
  
hole.  
  
We walked down halls together me keeping one eye on mouse and one eye on the halls watching for  
  
Riddick. Mouse just looked nervous.  
  
"Where is the hallway you brought me from." I asked him. He looked back at me nervously and then he  
  
pointed to hallway a little ways ahead of us. I quietly ran and peeked down the hallway. Lots of dead men. I  
  
walked down the hall and began picking through the bodies. Trying to see if Riddick was among them.  
  
Nothing. I straightened and looked up and down the hall way.  
  
" Riddick." I called out in a whisper." Riddick." Suddenly out of my little hole he fell bleeding and breathing  
  
hard.  
  
"Riddick." I hissed and bent down to help him. He was covered with blood and I was sure that some of it  
  
was his.  
  
"Oh Riddick." I said concerned, looking him over." Where are you cut?" I asked him. His tight jaw only  
  
tightened.  
  
"Mouse." I called down the hallway. He peeked his head around the corner. "Come help me." I said waving  
  
him over. He shook his head vehemently.  
  
"Riddick saved your life as much as I did now get over here." I hissed. Mouse reluctantly walked up to us.  
  
Riddick growled but let mouse slip an arm under his own. I got on the other side of him and we helped him  
  
up.  
  
"Um.. Uh.." I said looking down the hallways." Let's go to the showers." I said. Mouse nodded and we  
  
stumbled off together towards water.  
  
Mcatyhey's POV  
  
"We didn't get her or him sir." The man on the left said. I turned and looked them both over contentiously.  
  
"I am surrounded by idiots." I muttered settling my girth into the wide seat at my desk.  
  
"Major just let us use the darts and we'll get them." The second man said. I thought about that for a moment  
  
and then nodded. No more idiot prisoners. Now I would get my girl and kill the man who had betrayed me.  
  
"No one double crosses a Mcatyhey." I said then I waved the guards out of the room. 


	8. Angel lips

I do not own Pitch black. Vin Diesel. Or any other extremely hot actors. ok. Candycoatedwaterdrops. You know in the 2nd chapter when Noir gets the offer of protection from the Major? That's Mactyhey. And in the 3rd chapter he offers stuff to Riddick if he gets Noir for him. Ringing any bells. Oh well. Thanks for your awesome review. This chapter is for you.  
  
Noir's POV  
  
"Oh God Riddick." I said as the water washed away the blood on his back. It revealed several deep gashes. I  
  
gently placed my hands on his back kissed each wound. He growled and I pulled back.  
  
" Sorry." I said distancing myself." Just something my mom used to do." He looked at me under dark  
  
eyebrows. I looked away not wanting to meet his silver gaze. Instead I studied his left leg witch had been  
  
cut. Not deep or bad but enough so that it hurt. Hi head also had a gash in it but it wasn't bad. Not enough  
  
to worry about a concoction or anything from the blow received to acquire it. Mouse was at the door keeping  
  
watch. Suddenly Riddick turned off the water and looked at me.  
  
"I'm done." He said and hobbled over to me. I tried to back off but he put his well-muscled arms on either side  
  
of me. I looked him in the eye.  
  
"Why did you come back for me?" He asked quietly. "You didn't owe me anything." I looked away.  
  
"Why did you save me when you could have let those men have?" I asked looking at mouse.  
  
"Noir." Riddick said encouragingly. I looked at the floor between his boots.  
  
"I like you." I mumbled.  
  
"What?" He asked leaning down to look me in the eye.  
  
"I like you.. A little.. Ok." I said quickly ducking under his arm. I walked over to mouse and stood there with  
  
him.  
  
" Something's not right." He said not looking at me." It's too quiet." I looked down the halls and a chill crept  
  
over me.  
  
"We should get back to the hole that you told me about." Riddick said behind us. We both jumped and  
  
turned. Sure enough he was standing behind us. I blushed as I noticed his scent and the warmth from his  
  
body. I quickly moved away.  
  
Riddick's POV  
  
I watched Noir move away from me and I smiled. She liked me. That was new. I liked her too. She reminded  
  
so much of Carolyn. I smiled sadly and followed her into the hallway  
  
and limped after her. Mouse ran ahead to lead the way not wanting to be caught in the back. As soon as he  
  
passed Noir I sped up and grabbed her arm and spun her around. I twisted so that she was standing where I  
  
was and I was standing where she was. I planted my lips on hers. At first she seemed as if She were ready  
  
to stab me but then she started to relax and kiss me back. I ran my hand through her hair and deepened the  
  
kiss. She ran her hands over my bare wet shoulders and sighed. Suddenly though I felt her stiffen. I opened  
  
my eyes and looked at her confused. She had a hurt look on  
  
her face. I recognized that look. And it scared me.  
  
"I said I would die for them not you now Get up." Carolyn yelled pulling me towards the ship. Suddenly she  
  
stiffened and I see a slight smile on her face and then pain and then she ripped from my arms.  
  
"Not for me." I whimpered." Not for me." I shouted.  
  
I looked over Noirs shoulder and saw four Guards standing there holding guns. Noir started to slip away  
  
from me. I watched her start to fall and a feeling of dread comes over me.  
  
"Not for me." I growled. I reached out my hands and grabbed her before she hit the floor. I pulled her to her feet and  
  
told her to run. Stupidly she stumbles along. I stare at the men for a moment and they look nervous. I turn and  
  
run after them quickly passing Noir.  
  
"Riddick." I hear her gulp. I turn and see that she has fallen. I turn and run back to her and grab her hand. I  
  
pulled her to her feet and drag her along after me. I heard shouting behind me and running feet. I saw that  
  
mouse had stopped u ahead of me. I stop when I reach him and look at him.  
  
"What are you doing run?" I yell at him. Noir sagged against me. Mouse looked at us then he started to  
  
head back for the guards.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. But it was too late. He flung himself at the guards and knocked  
  
them over. Confusion filled me but I turned and ran anyway. I turned down different hallways and  
  
eventually lost the sound of them. I knew they weren't gone but Mouse had bought us enough time to find  
  
a hiding place.  
  
"Where's the hole?" I turn and ask Noir. She looks at me drowsily." Noir, where the hell is it?" I yelled.  
  
She started a little and then she took the lead. Shakily and she continually stopped. Finally we came to it and I  
  
dragged her inside and replaced the grate at the entrance. I waited at the grate for what seemed like  
  
hours but it was really only minutes. No sound comes down any corridors near us. I let a slow breath and  
  
turn into the hole. My leg throbbed with the pain of shiv wound and my back was on fire. Yet I couldn't feel  
  
those things. Not when there was something wrong with Noir. I hadn't heard a shot so I knew that wasn't  
  
the problem. The guards here who to chancy for silencers. Nothing came to mind as to what it could be. I  
  
turned in the hole and looked around for Noir. She was lying on her side at the back of the hole. Her eyes  
  
closed. I could hear her even breathing. I crouched over her and shook her. No effect. I saw a strange  
  
looking dart thing sticking out of her back. I grabbed it and pulled it out. A strange residue was left on the  
  
inside. I couldn't tell what color. I threw it away and turned back to Noir. I gently lifted her up a  
  
little and slapped her sharply across the face.  
  
" No!" She cried as her eyes shot open and looked at me scared. She realized it was me and her eyelids  
  
fluttered closed again.  
  
"Noir." I said shaking her. She opened her eyes tiredly and looked at me. "You have to stay awake." I told her.  
  
She sighed and nodded.  
  
" Talk to me." I told her releasing her shoulders. I sat back against the other wall. The cold stone felt  
  
good on my back.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" She asked sloppily.  
  
" Tell me about your life before this." I said. A dreamy smile came over her lips. She was really beautiful.  
  
"I worked for a computer's company." She said settling her self into a comfortable up right position. "I  
  
repaired they're modems. I loved it." I could tell she had from the way her voice sounded.  
  
"What do you miss the most about out there?" I asked.  
  
"Flying." She said spreading her arms. I stared at her confused. Maybe that stuff into the dart was making her  
  
crazy.  
  
"And you?" She said. I looked at her strangely." What do you miss the most?" I didn't have an answer for  
  
her. I looked at the floor between my legs and thought.  
  
"Flying." I replied. She looked at me with a confused smile on her lips for a moment then she turned her head  
  
a little and looked at the wall next to her. She blinked her eyes a few times to focus.  
  
"Any more questions?" she asked.  
  
"What's your favorite food?" I asked her thinking of nothing better to say. She laughed lightly.  
  
"Chicken fingers." She said. I raise and eyebrow. " And you?" She turned her head slightly against the wall.  
  
"Tomatoes." I said. She smiled at me.  
  
"They're good baked with cheese on top." She told me.  
  
"Now what?" She asked. I thought for a moment.  
  
" Why are you here?" I asked. Tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
"You have night mares to Noir." I said to her. To encourage her to talk." I heard them." She looked at me  
  
sharply. And just when I thought that she wasn't going to tell me she started up.  
  
"I had just been relocated for my job to new earth." She began I could tell she was about to cry because of  
  
the way her voice shook with anger and hurt. "I decided that I would go and see if I could meet some  
  
people." 


	9. Angel pain

I do not own Pitch Black or Vin Deisel. Hazelavender! Your back! I missed your awesome reviews. I was wondering what happened to you. I hope you had a good time away though. Ok well here is the scoop. This is the shortest chapter I have written enjoy. It's the extension of chapter eight so it's still Riddicks POV.  
  
" I struggled to free myself from him but before I knew we hit the ground. I'm not sure what it was that he fell  
  
on but it cut through him. I heard the sickening sound of the thing pushing itself through his body. And  
  
then it went through my leg too. I was pinned to him. I killed him and I was pinned to him." She cried. She  
  
was hugging herself tightly and sobbing hard. She had barely gotten that last part out. I leaned towards her  
  
and pulled her to me. I held her for a long time stroking her hair.  
  
"Shh." I said quietly." It's ok. It's ok. It was self-defense. That's all." I whispered. She sobbed against my  
  
chest the tears soaking through and scalding my skin beneath. She quieted down and soon she had fallen  
  
asleep. The stuff in the dart or exhausted from crying I don't know. I didn't try to wake her up this time. I  
  
just held her. I thought about what she had said about flying but I pushed it to the  
  
back of my mind and explained it as the cryum working through her mind.  
  
" How could they lock up something so innocent." I whispered against her hair. I laid my head on top of  
  
hers and soon my eyes felt heavy. I drifted off to sleep warmed by the girl in my arms.kmjjmh,  
  
I woke slowly to a scraping sound coming down the tunnel from the grate. I Slowly pulled the shiv from  
  
Noir's pants. I moved quickly shoving whoever it was against a wall and pushing the shiv up against his  
  
throat.  
  
"Woh, woh, woh." Mouse said holding up his hands in surrender. I sighed and pulled away and looked at  
  
him in confusement.  
  
"I thought that the guards got you." I said. He looked at me nervously.  
  
"They did but when they realized that I couldn't help them they let me go." He said. Suddenly I shoved him  
  
up against the wall again.  
  
"That doesn't sound like the Mouse I know." I said. He looked around me at the wall and fidgeted with his  
  
hands.  
  
"What did they say they'd give you?" I demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry Riddick." He said then he shoved something sharp into my stomach. I pulled away and looked  
  
down at my gut. A dart was sticking out. I pulled it out and felt the cyrum kicking in. I shook it off. It being  
  
easier for me to surpress it then it had been for Noir. I looked up at Mouse and growled.  
  
" You F%$#ing B#@$ard." I yelled then I lunged at him. I wrapped my hands around his neck and just  
  
before I squeezed he let out a cry for help. I held him for a long time barely noticing the sound of the grate  
  
opening or the stings of more darts being shoved into me. But the I fell backwards the darkness finally  
  
overcoming me. Just before I passed out I heard the guard that had stuck the darts in me yell out to his  
  
comrades that he had been succesfull and then it was Pitch Black. 


	10. Snitches loyalty

Well her it is again. I do not own Pitch Black or Vin Diesel. But everyone else is mine. MINE!!! Yeah. I decided to update twice so it was pretty pointless to do a summary for the last chapter. Because no probably got to read it. Well here it is for those who care. The truth is revealed about Noir's past. Mouse is back but why?" What's he up to? ok that was it. Not that anyone cares I just wanted to put it in there. Any way. Here is the story.  
  
Noir's POV  
  
I woke slowly. Groggily. A strange vibration going through the floor and a rumble in the air. I was laying on  
  
my back. I looked up at the ceiling and flexed my legs to stretch them. Something stirred next to me. I turned  
  
my head and looked. Riddick was asleep next to me. I smiled.  
  
"I have wanted to sleep with you since that first day." I whispered. A deep laugh above me made me turn. I  
  
squinted at the man above me.  
  
"I bet he'll be sorry he didn't hear that when he wakes up." The huge man above man above me said. I rolled  
  
onto my stomach and tried to stand but my wrists were bound. I struggled, instead, to my knee's. I knelt  
  
there before the huge man.  
  
" Do I know you?" I asked my words slightly slurred.  
  
"I would hope so." He said. Slowly recognition dawned on me. My eyes widened and a shot of fear went  
  
through my system.  
  
"What do you want with me?" I asked. He laughed again.  
  
" What does any man want?" He answered. I had heard those words before. Fear raced through me. But  
  
also a sense of defeat. I hung my head and saw that they had stripped me of my outer layer of clothing. I  
  
was just wearing a tank top and a pair of short shorts. My underwear for the last two years.  
  
"Why." I asked. He just laughed.  
  
" We'll discuss that later." He said. I looked up and saw him motion to two of the guards. "Bring the other  
  
prisoner in please." He said. I thought that he was talking about Riddick so when they brought in Mouse  
  
and threw hi on the floor infront of me I was pretty shocked. He sat up and looked at me regretfully. I looked  
  
at him in confusement. He turned to Mcatyhey.  
  
"When are you going to let me go?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes. "I did what you asked." Slowly  
  
realisation dawned on me.  
  
"What?" I said quietly. Mouse looked at the floor in front of him.  
  
"Why would I waste my time with an insignificant being like you?" Mcatyhey said.  
  
"You little B#@!ard." I said. Normally it would have shocked me to swear like that but now I didn't care right  
  
then. Mouse looked at me.  
  
"You sold us out." I said.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said. I sat back on my heels.  
  
" Me too." I said. I shook my head in disappointment.  
  
"Take them away. We'll deal with them when we reach Riddicks planet." Mcatyhey said. I was even more  
  
confused now. Riddick had a planet? The guards yanked Mouse to his feet and a few others grabbed  
  
Riddick and pulled him away. I watched until Riddicks feet disapeared behind the door. I turned back to  
  
Mcatyhey. He stood and started to walk around the room. I stayed on the floor and waited for him to  
  
circle back around to my front.  
  
"Your a very desirable woman. You know that Noir." He said. I cringed.  
  
"Why?" I asked. "Becuase I'm beautiful. Because I have the right curves? You disgust me." I spat. He  
  
snorted.  
  
"Why is it that you would rather sleep with a convicted criminal then with the man who can set you free?"  
  
He asked. I smiled slightly as I thought of Riddick.  
  
"Because unlike you," I began." Sex isn't the only thing that Riddick wants." I told him. He walked around to  
  
my front and bent over me.  
  
"I am going to oversee some things on the bridge and when I come back you had better have a better  
  
attitude about the way things are going to be on this trip." he straightened and started to leave but at the  
  
doorway he turned. "I'll be back in an hour or so. I suggest that you think of some ways to make me want to  
  
reward you." He shut the door and I was encased in darkness.  
  
Riddick's POV  
  
I woke to darkness. The blindfold was tight. The chains at my wrists were too. I slightly raised my head. We  
  
were on a ship. I could feel the rumble in the air. I sniffed the air. Blues. I turned tot he right at the other  
  
smell. I growled. Mouse.  
  
"Hey Riddick?" He called softly. "You awake?" I turned my head away and ignored him.  
  
"Man you were out for like." He thought for a moment." A long time." I grunted.  
  
"Listen man can you help me get out of here." He said. "I can't reach my cuffs." I growled.  
  
"Why the hell should I help you?" I growled.  
  
"Because I know where Noir is and you don't." He said. I growled.  
  
"You would wouldn't you, you B$#@ard." I sneered. Suddenly a faint heart wrenching scream sounded  
  
through the ship. I listened to the silence afterwards for a moment then I turned to Mouse again.  
  
" I'm listening." I said.  
  
Noir's POV  
  
It was a few hours later that the Major sent someone to get me. I was dragged to a more comfortable  
  
looking room where the Major sat. I looked around the room and cringed. Comfort was the last thing that  
  
I wanted. I would have preferred hot oil. The rack. Even slam compared to this. The guards shoved me into  
  
the room and quickly retreated. I looked at the Major for a moment out of the corner of my eyes and then  
  
crouched next to the door.  
  
"Why don't you come sit with me?" He said patting the seat next to him. I spat at him. He sneered and  
  
raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." He said standing and walking towards me. He raised a hand. I cringed.  
  
Suddenly he smiled and lowered his hand.  
  
"I have something for you." He said walking to a table in the back. He picked a metal rope and turned  
  
back to me." This pretty little thing is one of my favorite item's." He walked up to me and reached behind  
  
me and fastened it around my neck. He went back to the bench and sat down.  
  
"Now. Why don't you come and sit by me." He said. I turned my face into the wall. He shrugged.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. He touched something  
  
on his watch. A bolt of electricity shot through me. My body jerked so that I was standing. I blinked the  
  
tears back and stood there. Another small bolt and I was sitting next to him. Tears falling from my eyes.  
  
"Good girl." He said tugging at my hair. I turned my head slightly away.  
  
You were right you know?"He said putting a finger under my chin and turned my head so that I was  
  
facing him. I slid down the bench a little. He followed me.  
  
"You are a very beautiful young girl." I slid further down the bench. Soon I was against the wall.  
  
"A very desirable girl." He whispered and grabbed my face and kissed me. I struggled to get away but my  
  
bound hands weren't a help. He stuck his disgusting tongue in my mouth. I growled and bit down hard. He  
  
cried out and backed away. I spit the blood from my mouth.  
  
"You stupid B$#@!." He yelled holding a hand over his mouth."You should not have done that." He  
  
touched the button on the watch and electricity coursed through my body. I fell to the floor and arched my  
  
back with the pain. A scream ripped itself from my throat. 


	11. Angel death

I do not own Pitch Black or Vin Diesel. You people are all awesome. I get the best reveiws a writter can get. i would like to thank Hazelavender for all her awesome reveiws. Keep it up. And Candycoatedwaterdrops. You two are the best. And I have a few new reviewers who I need to give recognition to. Frek. Thank you you for the awesome review. I'm not to big on original characters either but I figured this one was pretty cool. And DevilishlyDiesel. Thank you for your review. I really love to write and would love to one day be a well known author. You all give me the motivation I need. Thank you. *Sniff sniff*. Oh yeah. Noir is french for Black. Yeah I know what a coincidence. But I liked it. Anyway. back to the story. Riddick's POV  
  
I yanked Mouse up from his seat and held him above the floor a foot.  
  
"Where is she?" I growled. Mouse squirmed a little.  
  
"She is in one of the storage rooms." He squeaked the mouse he was." It's empty. So that they can fill it  
  
later with something." I narrowed my eyes and dropped him.  
  
"Take me there." I said pulling up my goggles. Mouse walked to the door and pushed some buttons on the  
  
panel and the door slid open. He peeked out and then turned to me and nodded. I followed him out the  
  
door.  
  
There was no one around. A tickle of suspicion started at the bottom of my stomach but I ignored it and  
  
continued to follow Mouse down the red lit corridors. He stopped before a big metal door.  
  
"This is it." He said. I pushed him aside and felt up the line of the door. I then turned to the control panel.  
  
I looked it over and touched a few buttons. Nothing.  
  
"Oh." Mouse grunted disgustedly." Move aside." He pushed me away from the door and started to mess  
  
with the panel. "Amateur." He muttered. I smiled amused. I could have killed him for that. Should have.  
  
I watched as he pulled the panel off and felt around inside the wires. Soon he pulled another control panel  
  
off that looked exactly like the one on the front on the door. He hit a few buttons and the door slid open. I  
  
looked at him with confused amazement.  
  
"Hey. You gotta get sent to Slam for something." He said and shrugged. I walked into the dark room and  
  
looked around. I saw that the control panel from the inside of the room had been removed. I shook my  
  
head. I would have to remember that. I looked around the room. Empty. I turned to Mouse. He shrugged. I  
  
looked back into the room. I heard a sniffling sound coming from the back of the room. I moved to the  
  
wall and knelt in front of the bench attached to the wall.  
  
"Noir." I said against the wall. The sniffling continued. I pulled the panel off the side of the wall and  
  
looked into the dark space. Noir was laying scrunched into a fetal position. I reached under and put my  
  
hand on her arm.  
  
"No." She whimpered and slid further under the seat.  
  
"Noir." I said reaching down again. " It's me. Riddick." I reached under and this time she let me grab her  
  
and pull her out. She stayed in the fetal position.  
  
"Noir." I said leaning over her. She pushed my hands away and shuddered. "Come on Noir." I said  
  
pulling her hands away from her face.  
  
"Oh god Noir."I said. She pulled her hands away from me and covered her face again. But I had  
  
already seen it. Her neck was red and blistered from the collar she had on. The burn had moved up her  
  
face and into her hairline. It had to hurt.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Mouse siad over my shoulder. I swung out my arm and swept him of his feet.  
  
"S#@! Riddick." He yelled. I turned my attention back to Noir and pulled her into my arms.  
  
"It's ok." I whispered against her hair." Your still beautiful." She sobbed.  
  
"Well isn't this the prettiest picture." I growled and turned my head slightly.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" I said between clenched teeth. Mcatyhey walked into the room.  
  
"Lights on." The room became bright.  
  
"She was... oh how do you put this... " He began. "A B%$#@."  
  
Noir's POV  
  
I sat there in Riddicks arms and shivered. The pain in my face, neck and chest was excrutiating. But the fear  
  
of Mcatyhey was stronger.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" Riddick said. I felt the vibration from his chest go through me.  
  
"Lights on." Mcatyhey said stepping into the room.  
  
"She was ... oh how do you put this." He looked thought full for a moment then he looked directly at  
  
Riddick." A B%$#@.  
  
"Don't listen to him Riddick." I whispered against his chest. He squeezed me harder. I peeked over his  
  
shoulder. Mcatyhey looked at me with disgust.  
  
" Guards." He said. About twelve armed men entered the room." Lock these two away where they won't  
  
cause any damage." A guard grabbed Mouse and pulled him struggling from the room. Mcatyhey turned to  
  
leave but then he turned back and looked at me again.  
  
"And get rid of her." He said then he left the room. Riddick tensed. The guards that were left moved  
  
cautiously towards us. I pulled away from Riddick and looked him in the eye sadly.  
  
"Riddick." I whispered. He looked at me regretfully. (You know the look in the end of the movie when  
  
Carolyn gets stabbed. That is the all time sexiest look.) "I never thanked you for that kiss." I leaned in and  
  
gently pressed my lips to his forehead then I let the guards pull me away. Riddick held onto me. Gripping my  
  
hand hard. I looked at him out of sad eyes and smiled.  
  
" I won't let them do this." He said standing and coming towards me. A guard came up behind him and  
  
slammed his stick against the back of Riddicks shoulders. He fell but he swiped the feet of the guard out  
  
from under him with a well placed kick.  
  
"Riddick. No!" I shouted as the guards pulled me from the room. My last sight of Riddick was him being  
  
covered by armed men. 


	12. Demon waits

Riddicks Pov.  
  
I sat in my cryotube with myhead hung in defeat. At least that's what I hoped I looked like. A defeated  
  
criminal. On the inside I was seething. I would get out of here. ANd I would kill Mcatyhey. The place on my  
  
forehead where Noir kissed me burned. I would get them all for what they did. Mcatyhey had come to gloat  
  
in front of my cryotube about how he had gotten rid of her.  
  
" Sent her out of the garbage shoot." HE said. "Into deep cold space. She probably struggled for a few  
  
minutes but the cold quickly froze her and then she ran out of air in her lungs. POP." I jumped at him.  
  
Stretching myself as far as my restraints would let me. He just laughed and said I should get some sleep. He  
  
had work for me to do.  
  
Now I was quietly working on my cuffs. Testing them. They're duribility. Theses were good. But nothing I  
  
couldn't get out of. It would just take some time.  
  
Noir's POV  
  
They shoved me into the garbage tube and slammed the door shut. Apparently they thought I would fall  
  
but I didn't. I stuck out my hands and gripped the walls. Staying my fall. Suddenly all the air was sucked out  
  
of the tube and I felt myself begin to descend. THey had opened the damn thing. I pressed my feet to the  
  
walls and that helped a little but I was still going down. My lungs begged to be refilled. I gulped and caught  
  
a little air as it was sucked out of the hole. Not much but enought o last me for a few seconds. Suddenly the  
  
pressure stopped and I heard the distinct sound of doors closing. I relaxed a little and tried to breathe.  
  
Hardly anything. I slowly crawled back up the shaft and waited by the door. THey would have to open it  
  
sometime. And then I would get out and get Riddick and we would blow this ship. Maybe take Mcatyhey  
  
out on our way.  
It had to have been at least two days before anyone showed. My stomach was growling and I was growing  
  
faint with my need for water. I had crawled down the shaft a time or two to sleep at the bay doors. But I  
  
was still exhausted. Then. The second day. I was saved. Or rather. I was discovered. The doors opened  
  
and I jumped out. Gulping in the fresh air. I looked at the man who had released me. He looked like he  
  
had seen a ghost. I smiled and straightened. Floating in the low gravity.  
  
"WHat's the matter?" I asked coyly." You've never seen a woman before?" I reached around his shoulders.  
  
I felt around his neck for a moment watching him sweat and gulp. Then I pressed the spot that I knew  
  
would knock him out. He slumped and floated freely. I smiled and dragged him to a dark corner.  
  
I slid through the dark hallways and hid in the dark corners of the ship. I slunk into the kintchen sort of  
  
thing and grabbed some food packs. I filled myself with water and then left. I floated around until I found  
  
a unused room It looked to be the same as the room I had been locked in before but I knew that that room  
  
was a few corridors down. I went to the back of the room and pulled the panel off the seat at the back. I  
  
smiled at the crawl space under neath and crawled into it. I replaced the panel and curled up. I was asleep  
  
before I knew it.  
Riddicks POV  
  
They were coming. Slowly. I pulled and another click on the cuffs went. Almost done. I twisted and  
  
turned my wrists. The lights in the room blinked outside my cryotube. The door slid open. No one entered.  
  
I listened for amoment until it closed. I sniffed but couldn't smell anything outside my cryotube. I went  
  
back to my cuffs. A shadow blocked ou thte light and someone started to mess with the opening. The  
  
airlock hissed as the door opened then soft hands were placed on my cheeks.  
  
"Noir." I sighed. She pulled the blindfold off of me and smiled down into my eyes.  
  
"Hi." She said. I smiled back at her.  
  
"I thought that they threw you out the garbage shoot."I said. She smiled wider showing her perfect teeth  
  
and traced a light pattern on my left cheek.  
  
"There are some things about me that you don't know."She said. She leaned towards me and reached  
  
around to undoe my cuffs.  
  
As soon as my hands were free I reached up around her head and pulled her towards me. A small gasp  
  
sounded from her throat then she relaxed against me and kissed me back. I pulled away.  
  
"I've wanted to do that since that day in the storage room when they took you away." I told her. She  
  
smiled and raised her eyes heavenward guiltly. I knew that she had wanted it to.  
  
"Come one lets get out of here." She said taking my hand and pulling me up from my seat. I pulled her  
  
back.  
  
"What?" She asked. I smiled and pointed down at my feet. She looked down and saw that htey too were  
  
cuffed to the floor. She smiled shyly and pushed herself back. I knelt and quickly did away with the chains.  
  
"What about Mouse?" She said. I stood, holding myself there with my feet shoved between the doorway of  
  
the cryotube, and looked at the cryotube that held a drooling Mouse. I seriously thought about leaving him  
  
there but Noir was already moving towards the tube.  
  
"He's asleep." She said. I rolled my eyes. She pressed the buttons and the airlock hissed. Mouse snorted  
  
and dazedly opened his eyes.  
  
"Woh. Are we there yet?" He said rubbing his eyes. Noir laughed and pushed herself backwards and flew  
  
on her back to the floor and flew towards the door. Mouse stood and launched himself after her. I growled  
  
and reached up a hand and pulled him back.  
  
"I go first." I said pointed at myself.  
  
"Are you two coming?" Noir said from the doorway. I looked at her and smiled. She still had blisters  
  
going up her neck into her hairline and her face was still red but she looked two times better. I flew after  
  
her out of the room.  
  
"Where are we going?" Mouse called out behind us. Noir turned her head.  
  
"The control room." She called back to us. "I've been out of the garbage shoot for about three days now.  
  
and I looked around. I know where everything is." I watched her move gracefully through the air. We  
  
reached the control room door and Noir hit some buttons. The door slid open and I pushed past her. I  
  
looked around the room. Just a regular set of controls. No fancy new equipment. No nothing. I pulled myself  
  
into the pilot seat.  
  
"THey need to update they're stuff."I said. Noir leaned over me and looked over the controls. She nodded  
  
her head and looked at me.  
  
"Your right." She said and pecked me on the lips. I grinned and took a hold of the controls.  
  
"So where were we headed?" She asked. I hit a button and a veiw screen up. I looked at the cordinates and  
  
then I tightened my jaw and looked away from the screen.  
  
"Riddick?" Noir said looking at my face." What's wrong?"  
  
"I know that planet." I said pointing at the screen. She looked at the screen and then back at me.  
  
"I don't understand." She said.  
  
"Riddick died on that planet."I said. 


	13. Angel prowess

Hey every one. I don't own Vin Diesel or Pitch Black. I got more reviews I am so happy. I would like to thank DevilishlyDiesel.And of course Candycoatedwaterdrops and Hazelavender. You guys rock. And seeing as I haven't done a dedication in a while I will do one now. I dedicate this chapter to... (Drum roll.) ........ Oddinsmeyjar. I know that I spelt that wrong. Forgive me. Anyway. You all should read her story. It is the best. It gave me the inspiration for this story. Check it out. And I'm sorry for not uploading sooner but I have been oh so busy. And I'm writing another story. So I have been doing that instead of updating for my wonderful peoples. Can you ever forgive me?  
  
Noir's POV  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. His jaw was so tight mine hurt just looking at it.  
  
"I was being transported from TriFuror to a slam on New mecca. A merc Jonhs had caught me." He  
  
explained. "We crash landed on a planet of endless day. I was given a deal. I would help them I would go  
  
free. Then came the eclipse. And theses things came out of the ground and killed everyone but a few of us.  
  
Me a girl and a Priest. There were eight of us. Three got out." I smiled sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Riddick."I said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I watched a woman ripped from my arms and eaten. A woman I cared for." I stared at space out of the  
  
window. "And now they going back to that planet. Those B#$%ards are going back there."  
  
"We can change that" I turned and looked at Mouse.  
  
"If we change the coordinates on the screen it will alert the other passengers." Riddick said turning his head  
  
slightly.  
  
"I know that." Mouse said." But there is a way to get to a different planet without changing anything on the  
  
screen." He said. I looked at him curiously.  
  
"It will alert the crew but we can hide somewhere." He said. I looked at Riddick and for a moment we just  
  
stared at each other for a moment then I turned back to Mouse.  
  
"We're listening." I said. Mouse smiled and I noticed that his two front teeth were missing and the rest were  
  
black. I cringed inwardly.  
  
"Ok that's it." Mouse said popping out of a hole in the side of the wall. Black grease covered his arms and  
  
face. "Now we hide." I lead them to the garbage shoot and opened the door. Riddick and Mouse both  
  
looked at me as if I were crazy.  
  
"What?" I asked defensively." It's either this or a cramped space under some seat."  
  
"I vote cramped seat." Mouse said rasing a hand.  
  
"Me too." Riddick said. I narrowed my eyes at them.  
  
"Fine but don't come running to me when your necks are chinked." I said walking away to the room with the  
  
seats.  
  
Mcatyhey's POV  
  
My double wide cryotube opened with a hiss. I yawned and stepped out.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" I shouted at the men standing around me.  
  
"The ship has a coolant leak." One man said. I turned and stared at him.  
  
"Well?" I shouted. The man cringed.  
  
" We need to stop and get it fixed. We only have a few days. And then the ship will explode." I stared at  
  
him.  
  
"Where's the next planet?" I asked.  
  
"It's NeabraFour. We're sixty hours away from it." I stared at the man with narrowed eyes.  
  
"What about the prisoner?"I asked. The man pulled at his collar.  
  
"They're room is locked and secure. Life signs are normal... "  
  
"Has anyone checked on them?" I yelled. The men shuffled around. I spun around and flung out my arms.  
  
"I am surrounded by imbeciles." I muttered and headed out of the room to the control room.  
  
Noir's POV  
  
I was about to kill Riddick and Mouse for wanting to stay in the seats then in the garbage shoot. My legs  
  
were cramped and my back was killing me. My neck was on fire and my shoulders weren't there anymore.  
  
I didn't know how long we had been in there. I had slept most of the time waking and reciting every song  
  
that I knew in my head. I retold myself all the stories that I knew and every recipe that I could think of  
  
adding ingredients to some and taking away ingredients in others. One time I got out and stretched but that  
  
had been hours before and I was cramped again.  
  
"Riddick."I whispered." I'm going to kill you." But then I thought about how he must feel. He was twice as  
  
big as I was ina tiny space.  
  
"Nevermind." I wiggled and squirmed till I found a new position to lay in that took some of the strain from my  
  
shoulders. I closed my eyes and thought about everything. Where I was. Where I was going. Why I was  
  
where I was. Tears filled my eyes as I thought about the past. Things I didn't want to remember filled my  
  
head. I wiped at my eyes. My face still hurt but the it was just a throbbing hurt now. I couldn't tell if my  
  
face was till ugly and red and blistered. I gently passed a hand over my cheeks. The skin was still slightly  
  
puckered but that was all. My cold hand felt good on my cheek. I dropped my hand and sighed. Boredom  
  
was not my favorite pastime. Suddenly the panel crunched and was pulled away.  
  
"Get out." Riddicks deep voice said. I looked out and saw that red lights were blinking in the dark.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked sliding out.  
  
"We have a problem." He said. I looked apprehensively at the door.  
  
"What is it?" I asked standing and stretching. Mouse jumped out at me. I gasped and held a hand over my  
  
heart.  
  
"You scared the living daylights out of me." I said panting.  
  
"Sorry." He said. "We're on NeabraFour." i looked form him to Riddick.  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"WE have no way of getting off the ship." Mouse said. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And why is that?" I asked skeptically.  
  
"They know that we're gone. They have the whole ship in lockdown."Ridick explained. "The hatch door  
  
only opens from the cockpit and that is so heavily guarded that a mouse wouldn't get through." I giggled at  
  
the pun.  
  
"I'm not a mouse, am I." I said and headed out the door.  
Riddick's POV  
  
We crouched in the shadows outside the control room and watched armed men run around like F#@$ing  
  
idiots. I would have been amused if I hadn't been trying to hide from them.  
  
"Allright." Noir said next to me." Which panel opens the door?" I looked at her curiously.  
  
"It's green on the third computer above the pilot." I said. " What are you planning to do?" She smiled.  
  
"A girl has to have her little secrets." She said and started to move back.  
  
"Wait." Mouse said." I just thought of something. The front doors will be guarded. W can't leave that  
  
way."  
  
"So what other way is there?" Noir asked.  
  
"The cargo hold doors." I said." But they're controls are in the cockpit too."  
  
"Well then I better get going." She said. I watched her back up a ways to the wall. Then I turned and looked  
  
at Mouse.  
  
"What is wrong with that girl?" i asked. He just smiled and put a finger to his lips and pointed. I narrowed  
  
my eyes at him and then looked at what he was pointing at. My eyes widened.  
  
"You still wonder how she lived so long without a protector?" Mouse whispered. I didn't answer and  
  
instead just watched her crawl on the ceiling to the cockpits door. Yes that's right the ceiling.  
  
"She's a pretty amazing girl." Mouse said. I just nodded.  
Noir's Pov  
  
My fingers strained as they held up my body. I slid my left hand over the ceiling and felt for a new groove  
  
to lock my fingers in. I found it and then I slid my right foot up and locked my toes in the groove vacated by  
  
my hand. Slowly I moved forward. At the door I waited for what felt like hours on my poor fingers but soon  
  
running guards came out of the room leaving the door open for a moment. Quickly I launched myself into  
  
the room. I landed on the floor and slid a few feet to the foot of a chair. I stood quickly and looked around  
  
ready to fight if I had to. There was no one. I walked over to the third panel. The green one. And looked it  
  
over. I chewed my lip in concentration.  
  
"Hey what the hell are you doing in here?" I spun and saw a man holding a gun up to me. I smiled innocently.  
  
"I was looking for the bathroom." I said taking a step towards him. The blinking red lights hid my face  
  
enough so that at first he didn't know who I was. I took another step towards him.  
  
"I don't think that you should be here ma'am. How did you get on the ship in the first place?" He asked  
  
lowering his gun slightly. I smiled.  
  
"Well you probably won't believe this but," I said slyly taking another step towards him." I crawled on the  
  
ceiling in here." He laughed nervously and looked away from me for a moment. A moment I had been  
  
waiting for. I lunged at him and shoved him against the door. I placed my thumbs against his throat but  
  
before I could add the pressure he shoved his gun into my ribs. I fell back gasping. He held the gun to my  
  
head.  
  
"I have orders to shoot anyone I see tampering with the computer." He said and tightened on the trigger. I  
  
squeezed my eyes shut. But the shot never came. Instead a loud thud sounded and a thump." I opened my  
  
eyes and was looking up at a hand.  
  
"We need to get moving." Riddick said. I reached up and took his hand. He lifted me up and looked at me  
  
curiously.  
  
"What the hell are you?" He asked. I blushed and looked away. Mouse was hitting buttons on the green  
  
screen.  
  
"Ok let's go." he said turning around. We ran from the room.  
  
A siren went off.  
  
"S#!@." Riddick muttered." They know we're here." He shouted over the blaring scream.  
  
"Hey guys wait. I think I can shut it off." Mouse yelled behind us. I stopped and turned to him.  
  
"Do it quick." I yelled. Mouse nodded and turned to a panel on the wall. He searched it over for a few  
  
minutes and he walked back through the hall a few feet.  
  
"I found it." He shouted and started to pulled the panels away from the wall. "There's a main line that  
  
controls all the power in the ship. It runs through the main hall all the way to the cockpit." He pulled a long  
  
wire out of the wall and started to strip it. 


	14. Snitches strength

Hey every one. Disclaimer time. I do not own VIn Diesel or Pitch Black. Ok. Well. Thank you DevilishlyDiesel. At least your still reviewing *Sniff sniff* What happened to all you people? Or am I just illiterate and haven't noticed your reviews yet? Anyway. Review review. You know I love you when you review.  
  
Mcatyhey's POV  
  
I sat in the cockpit waiting for some to tell me that they had been caught. The alarm sounding was getting  
  
on my nerves. Booted feet ran into the cockpit. I looked up at the men.  
  
"Well." I said.. They shuffled nervously. I groaned and turned.  
  
"Imbecils." i muttered. Suddnely a red light blinked on on the main control panel.  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked pointing. The pilot stepped forward and looked at the light.  
  
"They're in the main corridor heading toward the cargo bay." He said turning quickly. The guards ran out of  
  
the room towards the cargo bay. I jumped up and followed. Turning at the door.  
  
"Get this ship off the ground and into space." I yelled then I turned and headed out of the room.  
  
Noir's POV  
  
"Mouse hurry up." I shouted at him looking nervously down the halls.  
  
"Give me a minute." He said bitting his lip. I heard botted feet running towards us.  
  
"Hurry Mouse." I felt the rumble of the engines go through the floor.  
  
"F$#@" Riddick said and grabbed my hand. "Come on mouse we need to go now." He said trying to pull  
  
Mouse away from the wires.  
  
"I'm not done yet."He said pulling his arm away. "You guys go I'll catch up." Riddick looked ready to do  
  
what he said but then he stiffened and stayed.  
  
"Hurry up." He growled.  
  
"There they are!" I turned and saw that guards had found us. they rqaised they're guns and started to fire at  
  
us.  
  
"Run." I shouted and took off down the hall. I turned and saw that Mouse was still working on the wires.  
  
"Mouse. Run." I shouted. He yelled an expletive and dropped the wires and turned and ran. It seemed to go  
  
in slow motion. The guard raisning his gun. Mouse running as hard as he could toward us. The gun firing.  
  
Mouse lunging forward with the force of the hit. I stopped ang caught him. We fell to the ground.  
  
"Mouse." I whimpered tears coming to my eyes. He looked up at me through glazed eyes.  
  
"Hey I'm glad you'll get away." HE whispered putting a finger on my cheek. A few tears fell and landed on  
  
his face.  
  
"I really liked you alot." He whispered. I laughed once it turning into a sob half way through.  
  
"I like you to MOuse." I said. I leaned over and gave him a kiss. I felt him smile under my lips and then he  
  
gave a sigh and that was his last breath. I looked up at the guards who sat there staring at me as if they  
  
didn't know what to do with me.  
  
"Are you happy now." I yelled. " You killed him, you B#@$ards." Riddick pulled me up and out of the hall  
  
way. Behind us the guards started to fire again. I quickly blinked the tears away anbd followed Riddick.  
  
"In here." He said opening a door. I felt a wave of cold air wash over me. The cargo doors were open and I  
  
saw that it was raining outside. I walked over to them and saw that we were above the buildings. I turned  
  
back to Riddick. He was blocking the doors.  
  
"Riddick." I said.  
  
"What?" He yelled not turning to me.  
  
"Riddick." I shouted. He turned and looked at me sharply.  
  
"What?" He yelled.  
  
"I can't do it." I said quietly. Riddick walked over to the doors and looked out.  
  
"Why not?" He asked. "We wait till they pass a building and then we jump." I looked out the door again  
  
and nodded.  
  
"Allright. I can do that." Suddenly a hissing crackling noise was heard. We both turned simultaniously and  
  
saw that they had a blow torch. Riddick turned back to me.  
  
"We've got to go now." He shouted. I nodded. He watched outsied the door for passing buildings. I stared  
  
at him.  
  
"Riddick." I said. He looked at me. "I love you." He smiled and then he kissed me hard. I wound my arms up  
  
around his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled away first.  
  
"Let's go." He said. I nodded and grabbed his hand. A loud clashing noise drew our attention. They had  
  
broken through. A man cralwed thorugh the hole and saw us. He spoke into his collar.  
  
"They're going to jump close the cargo door." He said. A response followed and soon the gears began to  
  
turn on the door and it slowly began to close. The men all had they're guns pointed at us.  
  
"No funny buissness now." The first man said. Riddick squeezed my hand. I looked at him. He winked at me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"What are you two doing?" The man asked. We didn't answer. We just stared at eahc other. "What the hell  
  
is going on?" Suddenly RIddick took a step towards the guards. One young man fired. I screamed and  
  
covered my eyes. But i didn't hear the bullet hit flesh. I heard a metal ping instead. I opened my eyes and  
  
saw that the guard had missfiored and hit the floor. The bullet was now flying around the room. I crouched  
  
down trying to avoid being hit. It hit instead of a body an air tank. The cap flew off and it flew towards us.  
  
I moved out of the way just in time but it hit Riddick full on the stomach. Both Riddick and the airtank flew  
  
off the ship. 


	15. Angel wings

Hey every one I don't own nothing. Ok well I screwed up on that last chapter. It wasn't supposed to end that way. So the beginning of this chapter is the end of the last one. Do you understand me? Cause if you can then bravo because I can't even understand myself. Any way. It's also a short chappy. So don't hate me too much. The next one will be longer.  
  
"Riddick." I screamed and ran to the edge. SLow motion again. I watched him fall. Felt hands grabbing me. I  
  
yanked free and jumped off the back of the ship and swan dived for Riddick.  
  
I concentrated hard and felt a familiar sting and heard a pop.  
  
Riddick's POV  
  
I felt the impact of the air tank and felt myself being carried out of the ship. I clutched for something.  
  
Anything. But my fingers only connected with air. I fell. I didn't look down. I didn't want to see how high up  
  
I was. I didn't want to see what I would be hitting on the ground. I stared up at the ship. Trying to catch a  
  
glimpse of Noir before I died. And then suddenly she was falling to. She had her body straight. And like an  
  
arrow. Shot through the sky towards me. I could have reached up and touched her when it happened. I heard a  
  
popping noise and suddenly Against the black sky and the falling rain two huge white clouds spread  
  
form Noirs back out. I remembered she had told me in the hole in slam that she had flown. But I hadn't  
  
beleived her. And now I thought that I had lost it. But then she reached out and wrapped her arms under my  
  
armpits and then I was jerked to  
  
an almost stop. I looked down and saw that the ground was ten feet below me. I felt her muscles straining  
  
under my weight. I looked up at her and saw that she was staring ahead intently. I watched her wings pump up  
  
and down. Seven feet long each they looked like. Her angel like wings. 


	16. Demons and Angels bond

I don't own noting or nobody. (Bad English I know) Mwahahahaha. I got you all. Didn't expect that in the last chapter did you. Hah. Ok it explains what she is in later chapters. Thank you for your Reviews Candycoatedwaterdrops and Kei-chan. Welcome to Angel Feathers. Keep up the good reviews. I will update again soon. And Xandra. What was the last chapter I e-mailed you. I am a dip and have forgatten.  
Noir's POV  
  
There was no way I was going to let the man I loved die. I dove and clutched my arms to my sides. Like  
  
skydivers do to gain speed and soon I was right in front of Riddick . I let my wings pop wrapping my arms  
  
under his before the air lift filled my wings and pulled me back. I felt the jerk of the air filling my wings. But  
  
Riddicks weight still dragged me down a little. I stared ahead to make sure we didn't hit anything and  
  
strained my arms to hold him. I pumped my wings and we gained a little altitude.  
  
"Noir look out." Riddick yelled under me. I turned my head slightly and saw the speeder coming towards us.  
  
It blared it horn and veered to the right. I veered to the left. I felt my wings turning trying to regain they're  
  
strength and surety. I watched my wings for a moment and then looked ahead.  
  
"S$#@." I yelled. A building in front of me made me turn sharp again. I swerved away from the building and  
  
nearly overturned myself in the air. One arm slipped from Riddick.  
  
"No." I screamed. I knew that I couldn't hold him up with just one hand. And swerving so much had taken  
  
me higher up. I dropped him flew a couple feet on unsteady wings and then fell myself.  
  
Riddick's POV  
  
I saw the lights coming at us yelled at Noir to watch out. She veered right and I felt her shaking a little. I  
  
looked up and saw that her wings were turning in what I knew to be a bad way.  
  
"S$#@." I heard her yell and then she veered away from something else. I felt her arm slipping from under  
  
mine. And then it wasn't there any more. I knew Noir couldn't hold me with one arm. I looked down. It looked  
  
like a construction site or something. I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer that I wouldn't land on  
  
anything sharp and then I dropped. We had only been twenty feet up. Not a far drop. But it still felt like I  
  
had been dropped off a hundred foot building. My legs took the impact. I dislocated one knee and knocked  
  
my head hard on a box. I lay there dazed for a moment then I sat up and looked at my leg. My lower leg was  
  
twisted in a strange direction. I reached down and relocated it myself. Grunting with the pain. I stood and  
  
limped a feet away from where I had been. I looked up at the sky.  
  
"Noir?" I shouted. I listened for the sound of beating wings. Instead looked towards the sound and saw a  
  
large white pyramid poking out from behind a huge crate.  
  
"Noir." I shouted and ran. I jumped a crate laying next to the one that had the wing tip and saw Noir laying  
  
there staring up at the sky. Rain drops fell on her upturned face.  
  
"Noir." I said concerned. She didn't look at me. She just kept staring. I looked her over. Her left wing was a  
  
crooked angle. She had a bunch of cuts and bruises but I didn't think that anything was too serious. I  
  
leaned over her.  
  
"Noir." I said reaching a hand around behind her. "Come on sweetie. We need to get you out of the rain." I  
  
pulled her up. She was limp. When I lifted her she moaned.  
  
"No."  
  
"No what?" I asked concerned that she was hurting inside somewhere.  
  
"No." She moaned again. I lifted her up and tried to carry her princess style but her wings got in the way. I  
  
looked around.  
  
"Noir." I said setting her down. "I'm going to go find a place for us to get out of the rain." I rubbed her hair  
  
for a minute then I turned and walked to wards the lights of the street. I looked up and down the street and  
  
saw a ratty hotel. The light blinked vacancy. I ran over to it and burst through the door. The attendant was  
  
on one of the waiting chairs making out with his girlfriend. I raised a corner of my lip in disgust.  
  
"I need a room." I yelled. The man jumped startled that he had been caught doing something on the chairs  
  
of the lobby. The girl squealed and pulled her dress down.  
  
"I need a room."I said again. The man sneered at me and walked behind the desk.  
  
"Allright." He said tapping on an old style computer.' For how long?"  
  
"I don't know." I said. The man typed something.  
  
"Allright. That will be two hundred credits." He said.  
  
"I can't pay tonight. My ATM is out of order." I lied. The man smirked.  
  
"Well then I'm afraid you will have to find another hotel." He said haughtily. I reached over the counter and  
  
grabbed him and pulled him over the counter. The girl screamed.  
  
"Listen. I need a room to night. I will not go and find another hotel because I need a room now." I yelled.  
  
The man cowered below me. " I will pay you tomorrow." The man nodded. I dropped him.  
  
"Give me the key." I said reaching out my hand. He handed me the key. I headed out the door.  
  
"And don't call the cops. Or I'll have to tell your manager about your little in chair exam." The girl gasped.  
  
"Bob. You can't let him tell. I'll lose my job." She said. The man nodded.  
  
"We won't call the cops."He said. I nodded and left.  
  
I leaned over Noir and saw that her eyes were closed. Her chest was rising and falling in rhythmic  
  
breathing. I didn't know if she was unconscious or not. I gripped her under her arms and pulled her to the  
  
oom and opened the door. I dragged her inside, her wings momentarily getting stuck in the door, and laid her on the bed and  
  
then I turned and closed and locked the door behind me. The room was dingy and dirty. I turned to Noir  
  
and tried to figure out what to do with her wings. I walked around to the side of the bed facing the wall and  
  
pulled her wing straight. It draped over the bed and leaned against the wall. I walked around o the other side  
  
and pulled her other wing out. It draped over the bed and onto the small table that was against the window.  
  
I looked over her crooked wing. Broken. I saw the bone. It hadn't broken the skin but I saw the bone poking  
  
out. I reached for it and held it in my hands. I sighed and then snapped the bone back into place. I heard her  
  
groan in pain. I looked at her and saw that she had her eyes open and she was clenching her jaw. She was  
  
holding her right arm and biting  
  
her lip. Tears streamed from her eyes. I sat on the bed next to her and stroked her  
  
leg. She relaxed and sat there panting for a moment.  
  
"Noir." I said quietly. She looked at me." What are you?" She just stared at me. I sighed and rubbed my  
  
head. A stirring in the bed made me turn and look. Noir sat up slowly. I watched in amazement as her wings  
  
slowly slid back into her back. When there was nothing left but a few feathers. Angel feathers. She fell back onto the bed  
  
and turned onto her side. I sighed and laid down next to her. Before I knew it I was asleep.  
  
Noir's POV  
  
I woke up to a dull throbbing in my back. I groaned and rolled over right into Riddick. I gasped and sat up  
  
quickly away from him. I breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't wake up. I stood and stretched my arms  
  
behind my back. I rolled my neck and it popped. I headed to the bathroom of the hotel room and looked  
  
through the little medicine cabinet and found shampoo and conditioner. I grabbed the towel off the top of  
  
the toilet and dropped it on the floor out side the bathtub. I stripped my clothing and stepped into the tub  
  
and turned the water on light. I groaned in pleasure as the hot water rushed over my body. I hadn't had hot  
  
water for two years. It felt wonderfull. I also hadn't showered naked for two years. TO me that shower was  
  
the greatest luxury. I reached outside and grabbed the shampoo. I squeezed it generously  
  
onto my hand and then i massaged it into my hair. It wasn't exactly herbal essence but it was nice. I let t the  
  
lather run down my body. Enjoying the tickle of it. I used the conditioner and then I got out of the tub and  
  
searched for a razor among the soaps and hand towels. I nearly shouted in triumph when I found one. I got  
  
back into the shower and slowly slid the razor over my legs. When I had finished I just let the water run  
  
over me.  
  
Riddick's POV  
  
I woke up and sat up quickly expecting someone to be there to take us back to Slam. I relaxed when I saw  
  
that I was alone. I heard the shower in the bathroom going. I grinned and stood and headed for the  
  
bathroom. I quietly opened the door and walked into the steamy room and leaned against the wall. Soon the  
  
water was shut off and the shower curtain shoved back.  
  
"Damn."I said. She looked up and gasped and spun and shoved herself against the wall in the tub. I saw a  
  
large bump on her back where her broken wing had gone back in ."I was  
  
hoping to join you." She turned her head and looked at me out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What are you doing inhere?" She asked.  
  
"Looking at a beautiful woman's rear end." I said. She grinned and turned her head and looked at me.  
  
"I guess its only fair." She said." I did see your butt. Only I didn't drop the soap. And in this case I think  
  
that would prove fatal to my virginity's health." My eyes widened.  
  
"Virginity huh," I said. "Oh."  
  
"Yes Riddick." She said exasperated. "Virginity. You know the meaning of the word right?" I nodded. She  
  
smiled and turned and stepped out of the tub. I looked away from her goddess like body.  
  
"Riddick." She said quietly. I looked her in the eye. "Am I really beautiful?" I looked her up and down.  
  
When my eyes connected with her face she was blushing. A maroon color in my vision. Yet I could tell it  
  
was a pretty pink. I reached out a hand a cupped her cheek with my hand.  
  
"Your the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." I said. She smiled and turned her head into my hand. I  
  
took a step towards her. She took a step towards me. I kissed her deeply savoring her taste. She slid her arms  
  
up over my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her bare waist and deepened the kiss. 


	17. Angels past

I don't own anything. Ok here is the second to last chapter. And if I don't get some awesome reviews I will hold off loading the last chapter for a long time. Haha. Just kidding. I love you guys. I can't do that to you. You will get the last chapter when I can give it. Which will hopefully be really soon. Thank you all for your reviews. This chapter is dedicated to all those little people I had to step on to get here. (Sniff sniff, puts hand to pearls and waves cheesily.)  
  
Noir's POV  
  
"Riddick." I said as I traced little patterns over his chest.  
  
"Hmm." He said. I looked up into his face.  
  
"Why did they send you to slam in the first place?" I felt him tense under me.  
  
"You don't want to know." He sighed. I kissed his chest.  
  
"Yes I do." I said quietly. He sighed and I felt it down in his chest.  
  
"I killed a few people." He said. I knew he didn't want to tell me. I dug deeper anyway.  
  
"Riddick. Please." I begged. He looked down at me.  
  
"I was an orphan you know? I grew up in a home for boys. And trust me you would not want to know about the home for boys." He  
  
said. I stared up caringly into his face. "One day when I was twelve I got into a fight with this bigger kid. He  
  
wanted my place among the other boys. I wasn't going to give it up without a fight. So we both grabbed  
  
some shivs and went to a secluded little park and we duked it out. I wasn't going to kill him. Only scare him a  
  
little but he jumped at me and wound up getting stuck on my shiv. Some one saw it and called the blues.  
  
They came and tried to arrest me but I got away. Killed one and injured another before I ran. After that I had  
  
no where to go. So I taught myself to pilot and I went through out the galaxy looking for a place to stay.  
  
But I was a cop killer so my picture was all over every planet. I killed some more people before I got  
  
caught. Life sentence five times over to be server consecutively. Then I got good at escaping. Killed some  
  
more. Got sent to slam a few more times. Escaped again and wound up on a planet with things that only came  
  
out at night and could rip the flesh off of a huge leviathan in seconds. Then two years later I got caught  
  
again and taken back to slam. And I met this girl there and she was smart and sexy. And I might add. Very  
  
frustrating." He watched my face as if  
  
expecting me to turn away disgusted. I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips then I laid my head back  
  
down on his chest.  
  
"You don't seem like the kind of man who would kill anymore." I told him while tracing little circles on his  
  
chest. He grabbed my hand with his.  
  
"And why is that?" He asked. I looked up at him.  
  
"Because. I gave you reasons to kill or rape me in slam and you didn't. You didn't kill anyone until they  
  
attacked you." I told him." And because of last night." I smiled at him." A killer  
  
would not treat me like fine porcelein."He leaned down and kissed me passionately. A low growl escaped  
  
his throat.  
  
"Your not fine porcelain anymore." He said teasingly. He flipped me onto my back and began to kiss my  
  
neck. He held my hands over my head.  
  
"Riddick." I giggled. "My your resilient."  
I woke up slowly savoring Riddicks warmth next to me. The sheets were tangled around my legs. I sat up  
  
and pulled the sheet over my chest.  
  
"Hey." Riddick said. I turned and looked at him." Who told you to cover up?" I smiled at him and leaned over  
  
and kissed him.  
  
"Goodmorning." I said. He smiled. I ripped the sheets off of him and headed into the bathroom.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked behind me.  
  
"To get dressed." I said. "We need some money and I know where to get it."  
  
Riddick was wearing his goggles and torn shirt. I was wearing my mud stained shorts and no shoes.  
  
Needless to say we got alot of looks from passersby. We walked hand in hand down the street looking for  
  
and ATM. Finally we found one and I entered in a pin number.  
  
"What are you doing?" Riddick asked. "If you get into your account they'll trace us." I smiled and nodded.  
  
"My mother has an emergency account for me or her. Whoever needs it first." I explained as balances  
  
appeared. "She set it up under a phony name and we both deposited into over the years." I took out half of  
  
the credits.  
  
"IS your mother..um.. like you?" I asked. She smiled.  
  
"Yes." I said. I looked up at Riddick. he had a confused 'Please continue' look on his face. "THere is an  
  
accient race of people from the planet Andretta. "I told him. HE looked even more confused. "It's a planet in  
  
the um, the Surnive system." He nodded. "Anyway. Before human came and colonized everything there  
  
was an accient race, like I told you, and they were called Drakes. They had wings and lizard eyes and claws  
  
but when humans came and inter bred with the Drakes then we lost some of the things that we used to have.  
  
The only things that we kept were our wings and our ability to see in the dark. "I told him as we walked.  
  
"Eventually though the Drakes disappeared. There's only a few left. Myself and my Mother being the only  
  
ones that I knew about until that night in the rain." I finished sadly. He put his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Well that explains alot." He said. I laughed.  
  
"like what?" I asked.  
  
"Like last night and how you could see in slam." He said. I nodded. " But now I know everything about  
  
you." He pulled me into a hug. I smiled against his shirt and hugged him back.  
  
"Now let's go shopping." I said. Excitedly.  
  
Riddick's POV  
  
We shopped for new clothes first and then we went and paid for the hotel room for a few more nights.  
  
Next we went to a food court and ordered.  
  
"Oh God this if good." Noir said taking another bite of her chicken pasta. I lifted another forkful of steak  
  
and potatoes into my mouth and chewed.  
  
"I can't remember the last time that I had good food." She said. I grinned and nodded. We finished our meal in  
  
silence. Afterwards we walked the streets. We came upon a huge news bulletin screen. I pulled Noir to a  
  
stop.  
  
"Let's watch for a minute." I said. We starred up at the screen for what seemed like minutes before anything  
  
important came up but finally it did.  
  
"And in other news a local police transport was reported found today after it was reported crashed.  
  
Investigators say there were no suvivors. It is rumored that convicted murderers Richard B. Riddick and  
  
Noir A. Contra were on board. They are reported missing and dead." Noir looked at me with tears in her eyes  
  
and I swear that I had some in my eyes too.  
  
"We're free." She whispered. I nodded. We stood there for a few moments staring at each other then I  
  
grabbed her and spun her around. She wound her arms around my neck and laughed.  
  
"We're free." She whispered against my ear. I nodded.  
  
"We're free." 


	18. Redemption

I don't own anything. Ok oh my gosh. I found the best site for Vin Diesel pics.(Probably the best because it's got a pic of him in the shower.) I can't put the uplink on this story though. So go to google and look up vin diesel pics and go the one with the wall paper. It's awesome. And hurray. I just got the movie. So now I can say up late and watch it without the sound. I can tell you all I'm doing is staring at his perfect bod. *Sigh.* Hey Kie-chan. Thank's for your review. And candycoatedwaterdrops. You like me you really like me. *Sniff.* And in answer to your inquiry Kie chan. yes I did get the idea for noir from escaflowne. I loved that show and was so pissed when they took off air. Any way. Here is the last chapter to this story. If you like it and would like me to write a sequel please let me know. I love you all. Thanks so much for all the great reviews. I'm going to miss you. Epilogue Jack's POV  
  
I waited anxiously for Riddick to get off the transport yet the next person was never him. It had been two  
  
years since I had last scene him and I was pretty eager to know how he had gotten out this time. I  
  
stretched on my toes and looked over everyone's heads again. No Riddick. I turned to Almah.  
  
"Do you see them?" I asked for the third time in however long. Riddick had sent me a message saying he  
  
and his new wife. Yes I repeat wife. Were coming to live with me and Almah.  
  
"No child calm down." He said. I couldn't calm down though. I was anxious to see the girl that had won over  
  
Riddick.  
  
"Jack." I heard someone calling. I looked over the crowds again and saw Riddick waving to us. I squealed  
  
and turned to Almah.  
  
"Come on Almah." I said running towards Riddick. I pushed my way past people and was soon panting in  
  
front of him. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up hugging me tightly. He set me down and I  
  
noticed the big grin on his face.  
  
"Almah." He said sticking out his hand. He shook Almah's hand excitedly.  
  
"Where's Noir?" I asked looking around. Riddick fidgeted nervously.  
  
"She's in the infirmary." He said. Fear swept over me but the look on Riddicks face quickly dispelled any  
  
fear.  
  
"Well." I said encouragingly.  
  
"Come one." He said and turned back into the ship. I looked at Almah who only shrugged and then we  
  
followed him into the stuffy ship.  
  
"Riddick."I said walking up to him." I demand to know what's going on."He smiled.  
  
"You'll see." He said. We reached the infirmary doors and he told us to wait for a minute while he went inside  
  
to check if things were ok. Almah and I waited impatiently for a few minute then Riddick opened the door  
  
and let us into the room. I noticed a girl laying on a bed. She was pale and her long black hair was slightly  
  
damp and tangled.. A sneaking suspicion took over  
  
my thoughts. I turned to Riddick with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Riddick..?" I began but he had turned away for a moment and when he turned back he was holding a small  
  
bundle in his arms. He handed it to me and I gently peeled back the blankets. A small sigh escaped my lips as  
  
I looked at the dark haired little baby in my arms.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to my wife Noir Bradford." He said. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
" B. ?"I asked. He nodded and then pointed to the baby in my arms.  
  
"And Jack Alamh Bradford. My son." Tears filled my eyes. They had name him after me. I handed him gently to  
  
Almah and walked over to Riddick. I threw my arms around him.  
  
"Thank you." I said. I released him and let him go talk to Almah about what a great son he would be. I  
  
turned and looked at Noir.  
  
"I'm Jack." I said extending my hand. She smiled and took it.  
  
"I knew that as soon as you walked through the door." She said pushing herself up further on the bed.  
  
"Who else would Riddick talk so much about. I mean the other guy didn't look as beautiful as he described  
  
to me." I laughed.  
  
"He said I was beautiful?" I asked. She nodded.  
  
"You r his best friend." She said. I wiped at the tears in my eyes then I reached down and hugged her.  
  
"You are the best thing that has ever happened to him." I whispered against her damp hair. She hugged me  
  
tighter.  
  
"I'm only seventy percent the best thing that has ever happened to him." She smiled at me and I knew that  
  
she meant I was the other thirty percent. I straightened and looked around the room at my family. Tears  
  
came to my eyes again.  
  
"Hey we better get going or Jeremy's going to be mad that we're late. " I said, Riddick raised an eye brow at  
  
me.  
  
"My boyfriend." I said. I turned to Noir.  
  
" Are you well enough to get up yet?" I asked. For some reason I really wanted this woman to like me. To  
  
accept me and Jeremy. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Wait I'll go get a wheel chair." Riddick said. He left. Almah walked over and handed the baby to Noir.  
  
"He is a beautiful child." He said. Noir smiled up at him.  
  
" Thank you." She said. " I really appreciate that. I think that having a son was the best thing to happen to Riddick" Almah looked away awkwardly.  
  
"And Almah." She said. Almah turned.  
  
"Thank you for being there for him." She said. Almah smiled and bowed slowly to her. Soon Riddick was  
  
back and he helped Noir into the wheel chair. As we left the ship. Me holding little Jack. We talked about what  
  
had happened in the last two years.  
  
"You know I always hated Slam." Riddick said looking at us from his goggles. "But I will be forever indebted  
  
to it for bringing Noir to me." I smiled and cooed at little Jack.  
  
"You know what?" I asked never taking my eyes from Jack for a moment. "We are the weirdest family ever."  
  
"Yes but we love each other." Almah said.  
  
"And we will all live happily ever after won't we Jack." I baby talked to the little bundle. "I will teach you all  
  
there is to know about picking a lock and stowing aboard a ship." I heard Riddick laugh. I looked up at him  
  
then I looked at Noir. Then I looked at Almah. Yes we were the strangest family ever. But we were happy.  
  
And we loved each other and that's all that mattered to me. 


End file.
